Pyro
by Homuresu Tori
Summary: Set 10 years after the Nazi Invasion, Hellsing has made a comeback in a recovering yet scarred London. After a mission goes terribly wrong, Integra finds Blaze at the epicenter of the tragedy that leaves Alucard mortally wounded. Left to pick up the pieces, Hellsing must make new alliances and unravel the mystery behind her new soldier. AU with main character OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm a huge fan of the Hellsing universe so I decided to write a story that's been on my mind for a very long time. As I stated in the description, this story is set in an alternate universe. Here's the basic idea I'm going with: Integra is 33, since the majority of the story is meant to take place 10 years after the Nazi attack. Walter is back! He did betray Hellsing but Alucard was able to get through to him. He is still stuck in the body of his younger self- to serve as a reminder of his transgression. Alucard is present in this time period. That's all I can really think of as far as the general setting goes unless I decide to change the storyline (again) due to indecisiveness or lack of flow. (If this occurs I will update all stories and give a heads up so as to not confuse you.) This is my first fanfic and is unbeta'd, so please be gentle and comment. Thanks for viewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Pyro/Blaze, Terrance, and all other original characters not of the Hellsing universe are my own creations and should not be used without permission. **

* * *

"Simple snatch and grab, he said. Easy money, he said." Troy complained as his fingers flew over the surface of the worse for wear mini laptop. He was trying desperately to unlock the heavy security door while his companions tried to fight off the last of the ghouls.

"Less bitchin', more hackin', Troy!" Terrance said over his shoulder as he pulled his hatchet from the former scientist's head as it fell lifelessly before him.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do, oh fearless leader?! G-Man behind you!" The teen warned his other group member as another ghoul rushed to replace his fallen cohort. _Come on, come on, _Troy pleaded with his hacking system as incoherent numbers flashed quickly across the screen, attempting to crack the security code. The groans of the mindless horde began to grow louder as more came toward the sound of the ongoing battle.

Five teenagers- all orphans from the Nazi onslaught that occurred five years ago, broke into a supposedly abandoned research facility near the edge of London in an attempt to steal anything their boss Dominic might find of value. It was supposed to be a simple run in run out mission for the group, nothing they hadn't done before. However, everything went straight to hell when one of the boys, Jason, freaked out when he felt a rat run across his foot, resulting in him falling backwards into a table laden with test tubes and beakers. The sounds of five voices swearing and the breaking of glass caused nearby Stiffs, as they called them, to come running.

"Troy, we're going to be fucked in the next minute if you don't get that door open NOW!" Terrance sounded as he and Jerry stood back to back to take out three more Stiffs.

"It's going as fast as it can!" Troy responded gripping the laptop even harder. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the laptop screen flashed with the decrypted code as the door unlocked and opened smoothly. "IT'S OPEN!"

"Everyone haul arse! Move, move, MOVE!" The leader shouted as he took up the rear to strike down a broad as she charged the fleeing group. Once everyone got through, Terrance ran down the hall to the solid doors with even more ghouls on his tail.

"The door automatically closes in thirty seconds, T. Move!" Troy warned as he tried to stall the door's closing. After hearing this, the boy put everything into his approach to avoid a horrible death. Just as he was within a few meters of the door, he reached into his pocket for the last grenade he had and lifted it to his mouth. Clenching and pulling the pin with his teeth, he turned and threw it into the horde just as he passed through the door. As soon as he fell through the doorway, Troy hit a key on the laptop to seal the door.

"Made it!" Terrance exclaimed breathlessly after his friends moved to catch him from his stunt fall. Seconds later they heard the grenade explode and the moans of the ghouls ceased.

Looking toward each other in shock, the boys soon broke into nervous laughter as they realized how close they were to dying. "Sound off and status report." Terrance called as he stood up to collect himself.

"Troy."

"Alive." The red haired, green eyed 15 year old replied as he pushed up his glasses.

"Jerry."

"Still kicking, but my shoulder might be dislocated," called the 16 year old gentle giant.

"G-Man."

"I'll make it. I think I need a new pair of pants though," responded the black, curly haired 13 year old.

"Jason."

"Made it." The 16 year old blonde called from his place in the grass.

"Okay, we're all accounted for more or less. Let's move back to the cars so we can see what we have." The black 18 year old ordered as he moved through the group to lead them back down the road to the hidden vehicles. The gang obediently followed.

"That's _it_!?" Terrance asked in disbelief.

"This is all we could grab on short notice after Jason basically rang the dinner bell." G-Man told his brother while glaring at Jason.

"That sucker was _huge_!" Jason replied from the open backseat of the black car. He was busy chugging a bottle of water.

"My arse!" G-Man snapped. "You almost got us killed back there!"

"Enough!"

"But he-"

"_Enough._" Terrance said stoutly. His light brown eyes bore into his brother's. With the light of the full moon, the younger brother knew from his brother's tone and that look, he meant business. He quickly bit his lip and turned away to kick a rock.

"He is right though." Terrance began as he turned his attention to Jason. "You know loud noises attract the poor bastards. You almost cost Jerry his neck when you brought the wrath of the undead on us." He pointed out as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Jerry bowed his head under the gaze of his leader. He turned to look at Jerry as he heard him grunt loudly as Troy helped him pop his shoulder back into place.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jason replied quietly.

"We're all we have left." Terrance replied. "We're family. We can't afford to make any mistakes, not with what we do."

"I know." Jason repeated. He knew he was right. As an 11 year old near starvation and exhaustion from scavenging on the streets after the hellish nightmare five years ago, he had been rescued by the rough group of boys when he had just about given up on life. Without them to get him out of so many tight spots throughout the years, he knew he would have been lying in a ditch somewhere years ago. Jason saw these guys as family. Everyone did. He couldn't live with himself if he had lost someone due to his carelessness.

"Just be careful next time, okay?" Terrance asked as he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. He nodded.

Turning away from Jason, Terrance moved toward the tree Jerry and Troy were under. "How's that shoulder, Jerry?"

"Stiff, but I'll manage." The 6'7" teen replied slowly rotating his joint.

"That was really cutting it close, Troy. Is that piece of shit finally crapping out on you?" The handsome teen teased.

"Forget you, T. It takes time to hack a security panel for a place like that." Troy replied as he sat against the truck of the tree to, as usual, fiddle with the piece of technology.

"You built the damn thing from scratch and you mean to tell me that big brain of yours didn't think to make that piece of shit run any faster?"

"Go to hell. You and that damn case you wouldn't let us leave without." The red head replied carelessly kicking the large case beside Jerry with his ratty sneakers.

"Hey, careful! We don't know what's in here. It could be our big grab for Dominic." Terrance said quickly lowering himself to protect the case from another kick.

"It better be worth something after the crap we hauled and time wasted." G-Man said quickly, never missing a beat.

All of the teens gathered around as Terrence looked at the huge case for a better idea of what it could hold.

"What do you think's in there?" G-Man asked impatiently as his brother tried to open the lock.

"A million pounds! How the hell could we know?" Jason replied sarcastically.

"I know that, smart arse. I was just building suspense." The young boy replied punching Jason in the arm jokingly.

"Whatever it is must be expensive and heavy." Terrance stated as he picked the lock. Within a few seconds the case popped open under the teen's experienced lock picking skills.

"Here it is gents, our chance at good livin'." He said as he pulled back the lid to reveal their treasure.

"The hell?"

Their eyes widened with shocked at what they found. Positioned neatly in the case, snuggled comfortably between soft black foam padding was a small girl. She lay in the fetal position, naked. As they looked at her face, she appeared to be sleeping peaceful from the calm expression on her face. Her head was shaved and from what they could tell, it looked like she had two thin wires running from the back of her head into the suitcase.

"Is she alive?" Someone stated after collecting his thoughts.

"I don't know. I don't see how after staying in the case for God knows how long." Terrence replied stretching his hand out to touch the girl.

"Are you crazy?" Jason asked grabbing Terrance's wrist. "You don't know what that is. It was in a lab- it could be a new breed of ghoul." All of the guys except Terrence jumped back at the thought of this.

"Don't be ridiculous. Does _she_ look like a rotting pile of flesh? Besides, if she is dead we at least need to bury her. Keepin' her in this thing wouldn't be right." He moved to touch her face with an extended finger.

He found her warm, if not slightly hot to the touch. Her smooth tan skin echoed life underneath it as he felt blood pump through her veins. "She's alive."

"_What?!"_

He moved to place his hand softly on her cheek. As he looked at the strange girl closely, he found that she was an attractive girl as he took in her strangely colored, long eyelashes and soft, small doll like mouth. She couldn't have been more than 16 as he noticed her figure, delicate with soft curves and long limbs. He heard her take a deep breath and felt her stir under his touch.

"Did she just _move?_" G-Man asked as he freaked out behind him while the others looked on intently. The girl's eyelids began to flutter open causing Terrance to call to her softly.

"Hey, are you okay, love?" He asked softly as her lids parted to revealed human eyes, big orange doe-like eyes at that. The girl turned into the boy's warm touch and found his face above hers. She was instantly drawn to his soft, comforting eyes and rose from the case slowly. Pushing up with her arms, the wires in the base of her neck grew taut and eventually fell away as she rose higher. "You're safe now; we got you out of that lab." He continued as she sat up completely, never looking away from his eyes. "What's your name, do you remember?" He asked the strange girl, his hand still cupping her cheek softly. He received no reply from the girl as she moved to raise her own hand to his. He was completely fascinated with her as he continued to take in her face and the beautiful smile she had managed to place on it as she lightly gripped his hand.

_Cough._ "Get a room." _Cough. _Terrence heard over his shoulder from Troy.

"I don't know. She's pretty much ready to go since she's already bare. I've always wanted to shag outdoors." Sounded Jason sarcastically, pulling Terrance back to reality. The leader's face grew warm after he remembered the girl's nakedness and realized what they were saying. He quickly scolded them for not having proper manners to turn away and peeled off his leather jacket to cover her. After zipping up the jacket on her, Terrance silently thanked God that the jacket was way too big for her as it fell just a few inches under her bum. As she tried to pull her hand through the sleeve, the leader noticed a silver ID bracelet around her delicate wrist. Taking her wrist lightly, he found the lab's logo on the front, a strange Asian character engraved in red, with the number 23 on the back with another strange character under it.

_Why is there an Asian lab in England?_ The teen pondered as he looked toward the girl as if to find an answer. He only received another full smile from her.

"What are we going to do?" Jerry asked.

"Well, we can't just leave her here to let the Stiffs get her." Terrance stated as he stood and helped the girl to her feet shakily. As he moved to allow her to step out of the case, she lost her balance and tumbled into his arms. He laughed nervously as he saw the slight fear in her eyes at her blunder and picked her up bridal style in one fluid motion. She quickly, trustingly wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked to him with those gorgeous orange eyes.

"We can't take her to the Boss. You see what he does with his women. He'd eat her alive or drug her up and pimp her out." G-Man pointed out as he was the last to join the group as they closed in tightly around the two.

"I know. We can't give her to the shelter either. They'd quickly cast her out in the state she's in." They all noticed the childlike wonder in her eyes as she looked from each member of the group as if memorizing their every detail.

"That only leaves one choice." Troy observed. The group nodded in agreement.

"How do we hide her then? You know Dominic doesn't like secrets and as soon as those snitches see we're hiding merchandise from him, the boss will show up to kick all of our arses- or worse." The group grunted in agreement. Everyone looked toward Terrance for the answer.

"Well, we five guys have survived pretty decently over the years. Why not make her _into_ one of the guys?" Terrance offered.

"Dominic would still want her- or rather him- to work for his keep." Jason quickly interjected.

"That's fine. We could just through some baggy clothes on her, wrap her chest, and teach her to act like a guy. We should be able to get away with it if she remains silent. Besides, we're pretty good at what we do. She can just learn from us." Terrance countered.

"Oh boy. You know they'll have to jump her in right?" G-Man replied.

"It beats what he does to the girls." Jerry pointed out.

"Well, it looks like we've decided," Terrance said looking down at the orange eyes that looked up toward him.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! I know that this chapter was sort of slow but the next chapter will have more background into Pyro and the gang. I should have the longer second chapter up within a day or two, so please stay with me! It should get better within the next few chapters. Don't forget to comment. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry for the last post- I had a major test to study for, so priorities. This chapter goes into more detail about the main character's background as promised. However, due to the free time I have late at night to write this and my roommate's schedule for proof reading, there will be errors. Please forgive me, my overworked brain, and the unbeta'd status of this chapter. Thank you to those who read and/or reviewed last chapter. Thanks for reading and please comment, fav or follow. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Pyro/Blaze, Terrance, and all other original characters not of the Hellsing universe are my own creations and should not be used without permission.**

* * *

"I'm back bitches!" They heard the voice sound throughout the ratty top floor flat. The sound of heavy footsteps followed the slam of the thin wooden door as Terrance made his way to the thunderous commotion coming from the kitchen.

"Oh God, he's still alive!" G-Man groaned from his spot at the end of the table as he saw his brother walk through the doorway leading into the cramped room. The 18 year old ducked to avoid his brother's hand as it attempted to swat his head. They were all seated around the wobbling table for their evening meal. To G-Man's left sat the taller and toned 20 year old Troy as he attempted to play with the new piece of technology in his lap and eat at the same time. Next to him was the even taller giant Jerry, who pretty much sat sideways in his chair due to the fact his legs no longer fit comfortably under the table . Directly across from Troy sat 21 year old Jason as he finished his second plate of spaghetti and reached for more. To his right sat the 21 year old orange eyed girl, now known as Blaze due to her wild, flaming natural red hair, who swatted his hand away from the skillet at the center of the table with the other mix match pots and pans of food.

Everyone except Blaze called out greetings of welcome as their leader returned home to reclaim his seat at the head of the table. As usual, Blaze went out of her way to make him feel comfortable in his own home. She took his jacket and put in in its proper place and returned to present his prepared plate, which was still warm and piled high. She greeted him in her usual silent fashion, a beautiful bright smile that reached her big, bright orange eyes and a slight pink undertone that burned across her face whenever she looked at him directly. Terrance, as usual, returned her kindness with a simple thank you which included holding her hand as he said it, something he knew she loved greatly.

"I swear a man is gone for three days and the only with sense enough to greet me properly is Blaze. I'm under appreciated around here." This earned groans of irritation from the rest of the group at their leader's bad joke while Blaze silently giggled.

"What's that in the bag?" G-Man asked as he noticed the paper bag that his brother rested on his knee.

"Nothing for you twerp. Since you all don't know how to act, Blaze and I will split this between ourselves." Terrance preceded to pull out an expensive bottle from the bag. The group looked over in shock.

"Is that-?" Troy began.

"Yep, the boss' own special brand of bourbon." He said as he looked over the bottle with pride.

"Does this mean you're in?" Jason asked wide eyed as he made an attempt to take the bottle to study it. Having fast reflexes, Terrance quickly swiped the bottle out of reach.

"I believe so. Gents- and lady," He winked at Blaze with that million pound smile of his. "I think all of our hard work has paid off. Better days are finally in reach." The room erupted in stomping and cheering as the group received the news. The group had for years fought, stole, and dealed its way into Dominic's graces by almost any means necessary. Any odd task they could pull off successfully to land in his favor meant better pay and privileges. They, at the moment, were second class thugs living in a rundown flat owned by their boss on the sketchy side of town. It took them at least 2 years to get Dominic's approval to even manage this. It wasn't the best of places to live. They had to boil to water before they could drink it, the roof leaked like crazy when it rained, and it stayed ice cold during the winter. However, the group was grateful for even this seeing as how London was still trying to rebuild itself for the battle 10 years ago, and knew that it was much better than squatting in drug houses and closed off sections of the tubes. It was somewhere to call their own.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's crack that bad boy open!" G-Man stated excitedly.

"Good idea. It might put some hair on your chest and get those balls to drop." Terrance teased responding in a slew of curses from his younger brother.

After everyone received their portion of the dark liquid, Terrance looked to each other them as he prepared the toast. "To better days mates, to makin' it on own skills. To those we can never forget that have gone on. Cheers."

"Cheers." The room repeated as they downed their drinks.

"Damn!" G-Man sounded as the liquid ran down his throat.

"That's a man's drink. Don't wuss out." Terrance teased.

"Bee, take the shot." Troy interjected as his eyes landed on the girl after he noticed her hesitance after G-Man's reaction. Everyone turned to look at Blaze as she sat wide-eyed at the sudden attention.

"Drink, drink." G-Man became to chant while beating his fists on the table. Soon the rest joined in. Finally after Terrance joined in with a devilish grin, Blaze downed the drink in one go. Everyone waited for her reaction. At first, her expression was calm and placid but within two seconds her eyes began to tear up as she sucked in air between clinched teeth and grabbed her throat. The room erupted in wild laughter at her expression.

"Are you okay?" Terrance asked as she closed her eyes to compose herself. She quickly nodded as the burn died away into a warm tingle. She tapped her glass on the table for a refill with a smug smile on her face. The room laughed even harder at her eagerness.

"Turn up!" G-Man screeched as he added his glass to hers as the celebration ensued.

* * *

She loved them. Blaze loved her friends- her brothers and made it her point to show them the best way she could. Before she woke up, she didn't remember anything about her past. Not her life before the lab, what they did to her in there, or her real name. Not that any of that mattered to her. Blaze believed that whatever had happened was better left in the forgotten past.

After the guys had brought her to their then home in the dank, musty underground tube system, they did their best to mold her into the average bloke. At first it was hard communicating with her because she appeared to not understand a single word of English, but they were patient and worked with her as best they could. Terrance, after she got a hang of the basics, had his brother steal writing tablets, readers, and flash cards to teach her when they didn't have anything to do. Luckily for them she was a fast learner and understood what was said around her but chose to remain silent and respond with a simple nod or shake of the head.

Before they brought her before Dominic, the guys trained her in each other their skill sets. Jerry, the now 6'9" tall second in command taught her how to defend herself with her fists and just about anything she could get her hands on if things got harry. The girl had fast reflexes and strong hits which made her a natural at fighting when combined with her fast learning. Troy, taught her to navigate a computer, how to hack into low level security systems, and break into supposedly secure or deleted files on servers. G-Man taught her how to spot good targets when it came to picking pockets and how to not become too greedy when taking things from the shops. Jason, the dealer of the group, pretty much taught her measurements and sales with is drug peddling. Her training with Jerry would sometimes come in handy with they needed to shake down debtors. From Terrance she learned how to navigate the streets. He taught her how to make deals, recruit and bring in payments for their boss while also showing her the type of people that were the best for what they had in mind. In seven weeks, she learned and had just enough experience on the street for them to finally bring her before Dominic.

Dominic was a tough and ruthless man from the States who did whatever it took to meet his goal. This would probably explain why he owned at least 60% of the underground businesses while he owned at least 30% of the legal businesses that were still afloat. Everyone knew who he was and what he did but when you controlled almost every high ranked official in Scotland Yard, it was hard for anyone to lay a finger on him. When they were finally able to land a meeting with him, he sat comfortably in his high back chair in his personal office- one of many throughout town. The ebony man had just lit a Cuban cigar when the Blaze walked in with Terrance at her side. She was dressed in baggy, ripped cargo pants, a faded t-shirt, with an oversized hoodie, black sneakers, a red beanie to cover the bright red hair that began to grow in, and the darkest coloed nonpresciption contacts they could find to hide her unsual eye color. The guys made a point of covering every curve and girlish detail of her frame when they dressed her that morning. They even had her pack her cheeks with cotton to give the illusion of a fuller face. When presented before Dominic, she made a point to look at him but not directly in the eye as Terrance did all of the talking for her. As she stood there and listened to Terrance give her false backstory—a helpless, mute orphan who was saved by the group when a theft went wrong and the storeowner was going to take care of him personally, she knew she didn't like the man. His eyes were cold and seemed to always laugh hatefully as if the world outside is rule was a joke. The ebony man seemed to ignore the teen as he fondled the scantily dressed woman that sat on his lap. When Terrance finally finished with his appeal, Dominic only nodded and blew smoke rings in the air as he finally managed to pry his eyes from the night crawler in his lap. The woman made the mistake of coughing loudly when he exhaled another puff of smoke. Rage filled the man's dark eyes and without hesitation he backhanded the woman with a hand decorated in at least seven heavy, gold rings. Fortunately when the woman tumbled off his lap she knew better than to sound out her pain.

"Stupid pig, coughing in my face like I'm some damn irritation to you. Take you sickly ass and meth mouth out my damn office and make me my damn money." He stated coldly as she looked at her as if she were worthless. The woman quickly picked herself up while holding onto her bruised and probably broken jaw. Both teens tried not to even flinch at the poor treatment of the woman. Blaze started to form doubts in her mind about what she was getting herself into but she quickly pushed them aside. She knew that this was going to be a difficult road when she started out and she had complete faith in the boys. She hardened herself against Dominic's cruelty.

"Whores now a days think too highly of themselves." Dominic stated aloud as he straightened out his expensive navy and white pinstriped suit. His eyes fell to Blaze as he looked her over.

"My, my boy." The criminal began in a smooth brassy tone. "You sure did like taking in strays. Isn't your little band of thugs big enough?"

"Not when you need more experienced men to replace the jailed ones. Business doesn't stop just because a few workers are missing." Terrance replied coolly.

The man smiled slightly as he placed his cigar between his teeth before continuing, "You are correct, but does this one have what it takes? I don't need little boys that rush into things and make stupid mistakes that could cost me considerable amounts of money."

"Trust me, he's been trained by the best; he's even been out in the field so he knows how everything runs."

"Who made that call? Last time I checked, I didn't allow amateurs to run around on my streets." Dominic replied with a tense tone but Terrance didn't show any fear and didn't miss a beat.

"Why waste your valuable time testing an amateur and lose profit when we could test them ourselves for nothing?"

"Because I'm the damn boss and I say who stays and who doesn't. Don't overstep your bounds, boy." The man warned with a deadly glare. Terrance simply nodded once.

"My boy, don't follow everything that this fool orders you to do. He has high aspirations but he tends to leap before looking." Domino stated to Blaze who simply nodded in understanding. After a final look toward her, Dominic flicked the ash from his cigar into the crystal ashtray on his desk before giving his approval for Blaze to join the gang. He told them to meet up for initiation later in the week at the abandoned warehouse end the secluded end of the Thames. Once they received their order and thanked him for his time, the pair calmly made their way out of the office and onto the busy London street. After they made it a few blocks and he knew no one was following them or within the area, he quickly pulled Blaze into a back alley and hugged her tight. When they finally pulled away from each other, Blaze could see now that Terrance had broken out into a cold sweat out in fear of his boss. "I thought for sure he saw through your disguise. We're one step closer, love. One step."

* * *

By the time the group settled down, the rays of the sun were just making their advance over the eastern horizon. After several liquor runs, everyone was more or less drunk and passed out on the tiny living room floor. Only Jerry and Terrance remained awake as they occupied themselves with a card game in the kitchen. Over their fifth hand, the second in command asked Terrance about his special assignment. After taking a swallow of his beer, the leader simply shook his head and began, "I don't really know myself. I just stood there most of the time. It was just… odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we went far, far out into the country to—get this—another lab exactly like the one we found Bee in." Jerry's eyes lifted from his hand.

"That's not the weirdest thing. Apparently Dominic has them creating a new drug he wants us to distribute and it's not the stuff we're used to movin'." Terrance folded his hand. Jerry threw in his hand and allowed his companion to shuffle the deck then cut it.

"What is it?" Jerry asked as he looked over his new hand, quickly exchanged two cards. He now had a straight flush.

"It's a liquid capsule that apparently gets so you so high and so hooked, you won't be able to get off of it—ever."

"Well, that's good for business isn't it? Jason will stay out of our hair for once." Jerry stated as he maintained his poker face. He finished off the last of his beer while Terrance exchanged his cards.

"This is somethin' different. I just can't put my finger on it, but if I had a choice I wouldn't want anything to do with it. After all, you remember what Troy was able to find out about the last lab we dealt with." Terrance turned toward the dimly lit living room toward the worn out sofa in the center of the room. Blaze slept peacefully in her usual position-fetal, her wild locks completely covering her face. One section fell up and down, allowing the pair to that she was still breathing. She just looked so natural lying there with the guys stretched out on the floor around her, something they had done a million times before.

It had only taken Troy two days to find out everything that had gone on in that abandoned genetics lab; their experiments, their sole purpose, and about the things they created. After turning over all the information' the two including Jerry, quickly burned everything detailing their friend's past and vowed to never tell a soul.

"You don't think," Jerry began as he looked over toward Blaze's sleeping form.

"God, I hope not. From what I was able to tell, it's only meant to be what it is, a highly addictive drug." Jerry gave his leader a very skeptical look. "I'm not an idiot, Jerry." He assured him, reaching into his trademark leather jacket's pocket to show off the memory stick he was able to swipe when no one was looking. Jerry chuckled and returned the smug smile Terrance was giving him. "I don't forget to do my homework. I'll have the Brain take a look at it once he gets up." They heard rustling in the room next to them and quickly dropped the subject.

They both displayed their hands.

"Royal flush." Terrance announced, having beat Jerry for the fourth time that night.

"You know, T. Everyone's luck runs out eventually. Even yours."

* * *

**Well, that's pretty much all I have for now. Chapter 3 is on it's way but between work and studying, it will most probably get posted sometime next week. Next chapter I intend to introduce the characters of Hellsing and then story should pretty much flow from there. As far as errors go, I am currently working on acquiring a Beta, so please keep your fingers crossed. Anyway, thank you go reading and don't forget to comment. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all and Happy (Belated) New Year! To start, I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. I had big plans for this break and then they all went out the window once I rekindled my love affair with my bed. :P Anyway, I pretty much know where I want this story to go, I just need to stop being lazy and actually type the chapters. Also, there are a few minor changes to the story; Walter as we know he him will not be present in this story. However, I promise you that his likeness with come into story sometime down the road. This chapter is unedited and was written in the wee hours of the morning so please forgive any typos. I will try to find them once I go back over the chapter later today.**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Hellsing. Blaze/Pyro, Terrence and the gang, and the rest of the OC are my own creations and should not be used without my permission. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

She stood vigilantly outside the rundown two story house, her good eye trained on the blackened doorway. Integra could hear the deafening sounds of gunfire and ghastly groans fill the chilly mid-January air. As the dark, crazed laughter ring through the night, Sir Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing calmly reached into her jacket pocket to retrieve her cigar case. After making her selection and cutting off the ends, she reached into her pocket to retrieve her lighter. Upon lighting the cigar, the director took a deep drag and exhaled the white smoke into the black abyss of the dark.

"Is something wrong, Sir Integra?" The soldier asked her as he observed her. She motions were rigid, on edge and worse for him portrayed that her irritation was growing by the second.

"Indeed there is. This has been the third large scale mission this week alone, not even considering the few wanderers that have separated from the horde. Yet, despite the fact that we are well equipped to handle the situation, your men are preforming horrendously in taking care of not only the horde of ghouls but in also taking care of the damn vampire that caused this mess!" Taking the cigar from her mouth, Integra turned to face the man head on, her ice blue eye boring into his own, almost searing into his soul as she grasped the soldier by the collar with her free hand. " So please, ask me again what's wrong with me as you stand here twiddling your thumbs as you add to the causalities with your inaction and lack of adequate instruction to your men instead of bringing me the head of the piece of unholy filth that dare mocks my organization!" The no nonsense thirty-three year old roared. Ten years had come and gone but Integra had aged with grace despite the increased difficulty of her job over the past decade and the insanity of the most prized agent. Her features were more mature, stronger which only served to intensify her rare beauty.

"All you need do is give the order, my Master." The heated disembodied baritone called out sensually. Standing unfazed by the voice, Integra watched as Alucard materialized before her with his infamous Cheshire cat fanged grin. Integra released the man as the director turned to address her vampire.

"Give me a full report." She ordered as she returned the cigar to her mouth as the soldier quickly moved out to offer his men assistance. Removing his hat and bow deeply toward his master, replied with a simple "Of course," in a silky baritone before giving his report. As usual, the horde appeared out of nowhere to terrorize the area and pray upon its inhabitances. With the horde split into three groups, Alucard left Seras and the soldiers to take care of the ghouls as he tracked down the vampire. After tracking the unholy creature to the largest group of ghouls and easily tearing through the undead beings found that the vampire had nothing to offer him as far as entertainment and ended its pathetic un-life quickly. Unfortunately, this vampire proved to simply be weak fledgling like those in the attacks before him.

"I was unable to see anything of value from his blood, Master. It seems as if he was simply a street rat offered a chance to rise from the gutter." He finished as he stood up and replaced his hat.

"I also assume that you saw another lab in another secret lab?" He remained silent. Integra gritted her teeth in disgust at the situation. As she thought of the countless families that had been slaughtered due to this rise in ghoul activity, the Hellsing director swore to herself that she would have blood for blood. No one made her organization look incompetent at what they did best, no one.

"My orders have not changed, Servant. You will find this sorry excuse of a vampire and his associates and bring them to their knees begging for mercy. They will know what it means to stand against us."

"Yes, my Master." Alucard replied with a wicked grin in his face as his crimson eyes blazed into the night.

The group took a collective sigh as they gazed at their final destination. "Are you sure this is the right place? It seems sort of weird to meet here don't you think?" G-Man asked his older brother, skepticism written clearly on his face. Earlier that evening, they received a call from their boss' lieutenants requesting their presence for a midnight run. Granted, it had been years since they had played scavengers for the drug lord- after all, they had finally moved up in the ranks—but they knew it had to be serious to have called them in. They were the only team to have ever have made it back after facing a horde of Stiffs.

Blaze carried the same feeling G-Man did. She never liked her employer; everyone knew it. There was just something not right with the man, granted he had done just about everything illegal and immoral under the sun—he just didn't sit well with her. There was something in his eyes that just made her see him as more of a mad man than everyone else. She reached into her hoodie pocket, retrieving the chrome Zippo lighter that had been gifted to her years ago. Running her thumb over the engraved Phoenix on the side, she absently began to flick the lid open and closed. While Terrance tried to reassure his group that nothing was completely normal, hoping to remind them of all Blaze grew tenser as she felt someone watching them. Turning to take in her surroundings, her sharp eyes scanned the entire dock. Just when she was about to give up after finding nothing unusual among the abandoned warehouses, empty and rusting oil drums, and metal skeletons of torched buildings, she caught something in the corner of her eye. Facing it quickly, the shadow disappeared quickly, almost making the girl question what she had seen. After following her gaze, Terrance clapped her on the shoulder effectively calling her back to the present. "Christ, I can't believe he got to you too." He said shaking his head slowly. She jumped with a start and smiled meekly after gaining a laugh from the man. "Trust me, love. There's nothing to worry about." He said with a genuine smile that reached his eyes. "I know you don't like this but it'll be over soon. Besides, you have us here—though Lord knows how much of a comfort that is." He deadpanned as he observed yet another foolish, halfhearted argument between Jason and G-Man that was threatening to turn into a scuffle. "But I'm here, and we will always have your back." The seriousness of his tone was enough to convince her that he was right. She was just allowing her paranoia to get the best of her. Blaze nodded and punched him playfully in the arm breaking the awkwardness between them.

"Uh, shit! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his wounded arm that was sure to bruise within the hour. His reaction had caused the others to turn toward the couple.

Without missing a beat G-Man asked, "Did you call her your ex's name again? What was her name again?" As his brother began to trail off and the group tried to muffle their laughs, Terrence's eyes widened with shock as he turned toward Blaze. She merely turned on her heel and shrugged her shoulders innocently while looking back to give him a smug look. She walked ahead of the group to effortlessly slide the rusting metal door open.

"You probably deserved it then. You know B. has a mean right hook." Troy clowned as he headed into the dark warehouse. The rest nodded in agreement as they followed suit only leaving Blaze to bring up the rear as Terrance passed the threshold. "You told them?" He asked dramatically as he tried to look wounded by her mock betrayal eliciting an eye roll from the female as they joined the darkness.

After they eyes adjusted to the dark and using moonlight that streamed in through the filthy windows above, the group abandoned their playfulness and found a single doorway with stairs leading up to the upper floors. As they walked to the other side of the warehouse, she couldn't help but take in what was around her. It appeared as if the group had been summoned to not an abandoned warehouse but one of Dominic's drug labs, Blaze surmised as she noticed to set up of the work space. Everything one could possibly need—test tubes and beakers of every size, drums full of hazardous chemicals, pressure cookers—you name it. It literally looked like they had stumbled into a meth cook's wet dream. And judging from the fact that the entire space was taken up by five similar stations, she know this is where the majority of his production took place instead of the many rundown, abandoned houses she had visited on her runs. Once again, the entire situation just didn't set right with her.

_Why would a man as cold and self-centered as Dominic call for us to meet him here?_ Blaze asked herself as the group ascended the staircase to head to the second level. It would make more sense to meet him in the middle of nowhere than to have the Lost Boys, as he called them, stumble around in his drug lab. One maybe, but not all six. Her heart began to beat faster as she neared her destination. They closer they grew to the top floor the brighter their way became and they more they could hear what was going on. From her position at the rear, Blaze could just make out the hint of a conversation that her boss was having with someone. Judging from the fact that she couldn't hear anyone reply to him, she guessed he was on the phone with someone and by the sound of his tone, it was someone he didn't like too well. As they reached the landing and walked through the open doorway into yet another lab, but this one on a much smaller scale than the one downstairs, Dominic who originally had his back turned to the doorway turned and with his hand beckoned them in.

"Yes, you heard me right. The newest batch will be a bit late due to a minor setback." He paused as he listened to the caller. A look of disgust quickly came across his face as the person berated him, "I'm aware of the time schedule, but this problem will not hinder the rest of the-," another pause. "Look we were a few days ahead anyway, we only had to move the base of operations."

As the conversation continued Blaze couldn't help but notice that instead of the regular tweakers—most being washed up chemistry professors and low level scientists that Dominic hired promising them a place to lay their heads and an almost constant high in exchange for their talents and their dignity—were actually replaced clean professionals. These scientists, in a team of five, worked diligently and efficiently as they studied petri dishes samples of God knows what, collaborated notes, and typed away at their computers as if they weren't in the presence of a drug lord. Blaze now began to look toward her brothers for some hint that they also found this unusual. Fortunately, she was slightly put to ease as she caught Terrence and Jerry sharing the same confused expression as they took everything in, Troy was more enraptured by the technology of the room that more so belonged in Star Trek than in a shady warehouse in the 21th century. By now, G-Man was standing beside Blaze with a look of suspicion on his face as he whispered aloud, "What the hell is going on?"

"Look, _sweetheart_, we had to-" Dominic's tone had now shifted into one of annoyance as his conversation continued on. By now he had to hold the phone away from his eye as the unknown caller became to scream at him. "Look, _ma'am_," He corrected, "She did storm the place but that one-eyed bitch doesn't know what the hell is going on."

_That makes two of us_, Blaze thought.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're just as much at fault as I am!" That's when things really got quiet. Dominic remained silent for at least 2 minutes as the woman on the other end spoke and this time he knew better than to interrupt. His face shifted from disgust and rage to one of unease and _embarrassment_. She didn't know how was on the other line but Blaze could help but internally clap as the woman put the ruthless man in his place. Finally, after the woman finished tearing into him, Dominic signed and said, "Yes, ma'am. I will speed along the process and have the newest shipment ready for you and your associate to pick up on time. No, ma'am that Hellsing bitch nor her pets will prove to be a problem for us as I will put the weapons you supplied us to good use. Yes, Homuresu." His face began very placid after his called ended. With the smart phone still near his ear, he stood unnaturally still as he looked into the distance; the only sounds heard in the room were those of the scientists as they spoke in low voices and the nearly silent hum of their futuristic machines. Suddenly, the kingpin exploded as he effortlessly crushed the phone in his fist and roared as he threw it to the ground. "Fuck that stuck up bitch! I will _kill_ her when this is done!" He promised as he ground his heel into the destroyed device.

"You will do no such thing." One of the scientists remarked as she faced him with an almost irritated look on her face. Moving his focus from the phone, he now turned his rage toward the woman and began to approach her silently as he reached into his jacket for his loaded gun. The group taking in the entire situation stood on edge as they watched the man's motions. Blaze, working on instinct rather than logic, slowly began to reach behind her for the firearm she kept hidden in her waistband but was stopped when G-Man grabbed her wrist as she watched him shake his head out of the corner of her eye.

_Right. Better for her to get hurt than one of us._ Blaze thought as she returned her hand to her side. She had almost forgotten two of the most important rules of profession: Mind your own business and never stick your neck out for an outsider. But even knowing this did nothing to calm her as she watched the madman zero in on the scientists. The woman wore her brown hair pulled back into a very conservative bun, eggplant colored blouse, black knee-length skirt and red soled low heels of the small color. From where she stood, Blaze saw no tell-tale sign of a weapon under her white lab coat. The only thing she had in reach to use against his inevitable assault was the thin clear glass tablet she continued to work on as he placed the cold barrel of his gun to her forehead. The other scientists by now were all frozen in fear as they watched their superior confront the madman. Still the woman made no motion to fight him off as she finally looked up her the table screen to look him in the eye. Lifting her hand to merely push up her glasses, the woman began to speak in a dry tone.

"Need I remind you that I am your boss' assistant, her eyes and ears to report every little thing your do? You may go ahead and pull that trigger but we both know that it will do nothing to me. You seem to have forgotten, _diklaer_, your job is to provide protection for my team, as well as shipment and distribution of our organization's new drug. It was _your _inept little soldiers and _your_lack of planning that caused your stint of misfortune, not us." The group drew a collective breath as the watched Dominic's grip tighten around the trigger as she continued, "So why don't you stop throwing a temper tantrum like a prepubescent female, get that toy out of my face and do your job before you get hurt?" By now Dominic's blood was almost boiling as he had to take not one but two tongue lashings from his female superiors. "Now," she said carelessly turning her back on the enraged man to face the group. "What do we have here? _Diklaer_, tell me who-," Just then she was interrupted by yet another of Dominic's cries as he turned his gun on the innocent scientist that stood diagonally to his position. Two, five, ten, Dominic savagely attacked the poor man who had the misfortune of having been in the man's sights. After he had been silenced by the first two shots to the head, the king pin moved around the table to stand over the man's corpse and unload his entire clip into him. "I am _not_ your damn _diklaer_!" He roared as he slammed the empty and now crushed pistol to the ground. His eyes bore into the head scientist as she simply turned toward him. Walking over to him, she simply shook her head and gazed down at the body corpse at her feet. "What a mess you've made." She scolded as if he were a child who had knocked over vases rather than murdered an innocent in cold blood.

During his breakdown, the remaining three scientists quickly dashed to the other side of the lab as they watched the onslaught. The group by now had turned to flee the scene were now meet with the sight of two rather large guards blocking them from the exit. The two were horrid to say the least as the group got an eyeful of them. They bodies were deformed, bulging masses that had grown too big for their skin to contain. Raw muscles were visible at the sites where their skin could no longer stretch to cover it. Their flesh itself, as they could tell was pale and had begun to rot away. These two gave a new definition to the Stiffs the group had become acquainted with. Jerry, the first to take action in the heat of the moment, pushed his way through the group to take down the first guard while the others handled the second. However, before Jerry could even curl his hand into a fist, the guard's own hand became a blur as he punched the young man in the chest, causing everyone to hear as his ribs crack and break painfully under the force of the blow. They watched in horror as their own giant came down heavily on his back as he gasped for air. His black t-shirt soon became to grow damp as the wound in his chest bleed profusely. Terrence covered Blaze and Troy as the two quickly moved check on their friend and stop the bleeding while Jason and G-Man moved to fight their attackers.

G-Man swung at the behemoth that took down Jerry with his concealed lead pipe only to find that not only was the man unharmed but his pipe had been crushed under the blow of the attack. Jason fared no better as he attacked the remaining guard with his knife only to have the blade snap on contact with the man's skin. Now left weaponless, both boys were left at the mercy of the guards as they moved to counterattack. G-Man was hit in the back with the guard's might fist, causing the teen to hit the floor as if he had been body slammed. Jason was grabbed by his neck and slammed into the adjacent wall and by the time both boys hit the floor they were unconscious.

"Do you feel better now?" The red-haired woman asked as she crossed her arms across her chest as she watched Dominic. He continued to stare at her with contempt. "Good." Her face was completely expressionless as she stepped over the body and brushed past the drug lord. She moved over to one of the large cold storage units to retrieve a tray of serum samples which she carefully walked to the nearest table. "Now, am I to assume that the little group of children you had called in is to be handled over to me or did you need a larger audience to bear witness to what a failure you are?" After receiving nothing more than a glare from the man she turned back to the vials and reaching into the drawer beside her retrieved two applicators—or more like guns—that she loaded one vial into. "Gentlemen, consider yourselves lucky." She now turned toward the group with an applicator in each hand. "You are about to become a part of something so great that people with look back on this day and remember your names and thank you for your contribution to a better world." A smile had actually managed to make its way onto her face, but as Blaze took in the woman's face from under the glare of the blight florescent lights, she knew that she was looking into the face of an evil worse than her boss.

"Two forty-three alpha, two eighty-nine epsilon," She called calmly. The guards who stood slack jawed before the group turned to look at the scientist with their glazed eyes after hearing their respective names. The woman then tossed each an applicator which they caught with surprisingly quick reflexes for their decomposing states. "Inject them with what's in those guns, and you can have this plump, delicious human as a treat." She offered them as she grabbed the dead man's wrist and painlessly dragged him into their sight.

Without a moment's hesitation, the pair dove at the three conscious members. Despite the fact that Terrence was quick to draw his own gun and fire at both, planting least one round between the eyes, it did nothing to stop the Stiffs as the followed their mistress' order. The bigger of the two captured Terrence by seizing his head in his hands and after pressing the applicator to his neck pulled the trigger as the second charged toward Troy and Blaze. Without a second thought, Jason pushed Blaze out of the way right as he was attacked. "RUN!" was all he was able to get out before he was injected and joined his leader on the floor as he was overcome with the crippling pain as a side effect of the serum.

Taking heed, Blaze rose to her feet and took off toward the dark end of the work room, praying to God that there was more than one exit. However, while she was mid-prayer, she was surprised to find Dominic in front of her to block her escape. Before she could even stop her advance, the black man pulled back his arm and delivered a strong blow to Blaze's face causing her to fall backwards as if she had been hit by a brick wall. As she looked up from her position on the floor, Dominic sneered down at her, still boiling mad from early. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Chapter 4 is almost done, I just need to write in Hellsing's entrance and fix any transition mistakes. I hope to have it completed sometime tonight but no promises. (I'm so sorry that I fail at life sometimes.) Please don't forget to comment.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Updated Footnote)

**Hello all! This is it. This is Chapter 4 in all it's 11 page glory. When I tell you I am so _done_ with this chapter, the words haven't even been invented yet to describe what I am feeling. With that being said, this might not be as much of a turning point as I thought it would be. As you will see the intensity or pace of the chapter will fluctuate since it took me nearly four months to write this with several, severe writer's blocks in between! -_- Due to this, I apologize in advance for any awkward points and tough transitions, I was more concerned with giving you all what you've patiently waited for and getting the chapter out there than keeping a natural flow of events. This will more than likely be the last update for a while (shocker) since this is the start of the final full month of classes before finals. I will try to write consistently throughout my summer break, whether it's a month and a half long or three (depending on if I have to take summer classes). While in the process of doing more writing, I also intend to come back to this and give you the chapter you deserve.**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: As always I do not own Hellsing. Blaze/Pyro, Terrance and the gang, and the rest of the OC are my own creations and should not be used without my permission. Enjoy. :)**

**_**Caution: This chapter does contain gore and graphic images. If you are uncomfortable with bloody scenes or intense scenes of non-con/attempted rape, PLEASE DO NOT read this chapter! **_**I will make sure to catch you up within the next chapter. Also, I have gone and adjusted the rating of this fanfiction in accordance to its graphic nature.****

****On with the show!****

* * *

_The larger of the two captured Terrance by seizing his head in his hands and after pressing the applicator to his neck pulled the trigger as the second charged toward Troy and Blaze. Without a second thought, Jason pushed Blaze out of the way right as he was attacked. "RUN!" was all he was able to get out before he was injected and joined his leader on the floor as he was overcome with the crippling pain as a side effect of the serum. Taking heed, Blaze rose to her feet and took off toward the dark end of the work room, praying to God that there was more than one exit. However, while she was mid-prayer, she was surprised to find Dominic in front of her to block her escape. Before she could even stop her advance, the black man pulled back his arm and delivered a strong blow to Blaze's face causing her to fall backwards as if she had been hit by a brick wall. As she looked up from her position on the floor, Dominic sneered down at her, still boiling mad from earlier. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"_

* * *

Her head was ringing as she tried to make sense of what was going on around her. Wails and screams of excruciating pain from the boys helped to pull Blaze from the brink of unconsciousness. Everything seemed to slow to a crawl as she was dragged by her collar to the group by the murderous crime boss.

"Just put him with the other test subjects." The scientist ordered as she calmly recorded data on the group's transitions. The other scientists, seeing their chance had fled the room only to be corralled and ushered by more transformed youths to their appropriate cells beneath the warehouse. Obediently, Dominic flung his captured prisoner with her comrades and only had to punch her once as she struggled against him injecting her. As her left eye began to swell, she lay on her back and waited for the pain to consume her as it had the others. Even the unconscious boys were pulled back into a state of awareness after the serum kicked in, adding their own cries of agony to the others, however, no pain came to her other then what was already present, and even that had started to dull after a few minutes.

"From the data you were able to give me this group should prove to be of better quality then the last you provided me with." The heartless scientist commented, only to gain a grunt from her partner. The scientist had called Dominic over to one of the computers to point out the biological information that was being feed through to her by the micro transmitters that were contained in the serum. With both parties completely distracted, Blaze took the opportunity to gather her strength and think of a way to escape. She wasn't too injured so she knew that she would be able to make it on foot by herself. Taking in the fact that the boys were still suffering from the serum, she hated to admit that she would have to run and find help back in the city completely leaving them at the mercy of the mad doctor and her cruel experiments. However, as she scanned the room for another exit, she began to wonder if she actually make it out of there alive after she caught a glimpse of the two Stiffs as they enjoyed the now partially ingested carcass of Dominic's victim. Shaking her head and pushing the thought from her mind, Blaze rolled onto her stomach slowly to avoid being detected. Stretching her hand out, she squeezed Terrance's shoulder lightly, hoping that he knew she was going to do everything in her power to help them. For some odd, terrifying reason the drug didn't work on her as it had her friends. She could feel it coursing through her veins, lighting a small fire through her system but she didn't feel nearly as hot as the boys when she rushed to check on them. They were so hot to the touch that she feared their blood might start to boil as their flesh pulled away from their skin.

Needing no further motivation, she angled herself on her forearms and belly and began to move. While slowly and silently crawling her way to the stairs, she prayed that she could be able to convince the police that she wasn't stoned out of her mind when she told them her story. Blaze could already see the looks of disbelief on their faces now as she told of the evening's events. Due to her internal distraction, she failed to hear the sound of Dominic cocking his second pistol as he trained his sights on the escaping subject.

Blaze found herself in a cold sweat as her body froze rigidly when she heard the gun go off. "Going somewhere, boy?" Dominic asked smugly as he took in his target's reaction. Surprisingly, he had only managed to graze her scalp with the bullet, causing the girl to feel nothing more than a slight sting from its contact. Knowing that he thought he had her completely scared and thus unwilling to move any further, Blaze launched herself up and on her feet and sprinted toward the door, hoping to have at least bought herself a few seconds before Dominic started firing again. She was surprised when after a few seconds she didn't hear the gun firing. Her exit grew within reach, only a few more strides before she would make it to the stairs. Hope began to grow in her chest inspiring her to put more energy into her escape. Just as she was no more than one step away from crossing the threshold—3 seconds since she had pushed off the floor—she collided with what felt like a brick wall. Bouncing back, she was shocked to see Dominic blocking her exit with a grin befitting a demon plastered on his face.

"Don't get carried away and kill him! I need him alive to find out why the serum had no effect on him." The red-haired woman ordered as she took in the murderous look in his eyes. Determination began to take over her body as she focused on taking out her obstacle. Seeing that he was still armed, instincts took over and caused her to grab hold of both wrists and slam his shooting hand into the doorframe to disarm him while she used her forward momentum to head butt him in the face. She was successful in disarming him, but he was quick to push the pan aside and in turn reversed her hold to twist her arm behind her back. With her back to him she attempted to elbow him in the stomach, but lost her footing after he kicked her leg out from under her. Before she could regain her footing, she found herself airborne and thrown back into the room to land hard on her knees and flip ass over teakettle onto her back from the force of the heave. Completely stunned from the lack of effort it took for him to fight her off, she quickly hopped to her feet to avoid another attack as she resumed her escape. However, as soon as she made it to her feet she was greeted with the sight of Dominic only inches away from her face. Having caught her off guard, the man backhanded her. His abnormal strength once again overpowered her but this time she was able to stay standing, only having to step back several paces from the man.

"So it seems you're immune to the serum, but to be honest, I don't know whether to be surprised that it didn't work on you or the fact that your boyfriend here successfully hid a _girl_ from me for over five years." He said nonchalantly as he slowly approached her. In the scuffle her hat had fallen off allowing her wild ponytail to flow freely down her back. Blaze, alert more than ever, after she caught sight of the lustful look on his face, quickly removed a silver revolver hidden in her waist band. Without hesitation and with complete rage in her heart, she pulled the trigger once, twice, thrice—six times until all the bullets were spent. His body jerked with the impact of the bullets as he stood within point blank range.

"Nice shooting, Chickadee," the voice complemented sweetly, causing her eyes to widen with complete shock. She had shot the crazed man at least 3 times in the head and he was still moving—still alive. She knew she couldn't have missed from the bullet holes that marked his face, nor from the remaining two lodged in his torso and one in his neck. "You would have made an excellent hit man, but I'm afraid it'll take a little more than this to kill me." His face bore a wicked smile as he regarded her surprise as she watched the shells pushed their way out of his healed skull, leaving not a single trace of her assault. Before she could make a move, she was caught roughly by the neck by the drug dealer. Stunned and gasping for air in his tight grip, she grasped his arm to relieve the pressure on her throat. She tried kicking and punching but nothing phased his steel-like surface and only brought her more discomfort in the process.

"Dominic, stop this instant!" the long forgotten woman cried out from behind her workstation. The group's vitals had finally stabilized causing their shrieks to die down into nothing more than labored groans as they neared the end of their transformation and started to make efforts to stand. The only sounds to be her heard were those of Blaze's heart racing in her ears and her own cries of pain. Seeing her brothers finally come around, Blaze knew that she would be pulled from this monster's clutches once they found her in her current state.

"She is a valuable resource that very well outweighs your own life! Control yourself or I will be forced to take drastic measures." The woman warned as she suddenly appeared beside the crazed man and took hold of his arm. The man's grip began to wane as the woman effectively began to overpower him. "Stiffs!" Dominic called out to the giants as they finished their meal. "Take the good doctor to her quarters and keep her there until _I _give you orders to do otherwise." The guards snapped to attention quickly and did as instructed while the woman tried in vain to overpower them and override the order with her own.

As she left, the boys rose silently to their feet, mindlessly swaying as they stood. Blaze tried calling out to them hoping to snap them into action but the man's grip was just too strong and resulted in her gasping and shrieking incoherently. After several failed attempts her attention was once again pulled to Dominic as her ears were assaulted with his cold laughter. Her eyes thinned as she regarded the man before her.

"Five years, five years of profit down the drain. Forget the little leagues, with your looks you would have been top shelf material. You would have been the dirty little secret of any greasy, pot-bellied politician in Parliament!" The edge of her vision started to grow darker with every passing minute, the fight draining from her limbs as he continued his rant. Just before she blacked out, she quickly dropped to her feet only to meet the back of Dominic's hand, effectively waking her and causing her to gasp at the blow. Now lying on the ground, reeling in pain from the disorienting hit and slashed cheek, Blaze looked toward her friends—her brothers for some form of help or protest. They remained unmoved, frozen as they had been minutes before. The only acknowledgement she received was the laughter and mocking from the kingpin's henchmen as they took pleasure in the entertainment the boss was providing.

Desperately, she tried to crawl away from the mad man. She only managed to pull herself up on her forearms before his foot came crashing down on her back, slamming her into the concrete. Wind rushed from her body, as she once again struggled for air. Removing his foot, he kicked her onto her back and this time placed the large foot in the center of her chest. Leaning on his lower body to add pressure to her chest, Dominic took pleasure in watching the girl squirm under him. As he enjoyed his position over her, he began to berate her about allowing the boys special privileges. Just as he took an un-necessary breath, he caught the scent of her blood as it continued to pour from her cheek. His head tilted slightly to the side as he regarded her suspiciously. Moving to straddle over her, he crouched low and seized her chin in a tight hold, preventing her from resisting what he did next. Turning her head to the side, he lapped up the blood that had poured down her cheek and slowly—intentionally ran it over the wound. Bile rose in her throat, disgust at the act and nausea overtook her at the smell of his heavy cologne. She watched him pull away from her out of the corner of her eye, waiting for his next move.

"Well I'll be damned; you managed to keep your legs closed. I must say boys," He now rose to his feet, walking toward the frozen group. "You managed to resist temptation." Suddenly, a devilish grin tore across his face. Caught within the gaze of those glowing red eyes, Blaze could only watch him as the evil behind his gaze left her paralyzed with fear. "You have some very shitty luck, very shitty indeed, Chickadee," his nickname for her dripped like poison from his lips. "You would have spent a lifetime as one of us if the serum would have worked." He began as he propped his arm on Terrance's shoulder and leaned on him. He noticed the look of terror on her face at his statement and chuckled lightly. "That's right, sweetheart. Your little boyfriend and reverse harem here, have all more or less been turned into one of me, a vampire."

She began to tremble as she took in what he said; her disbelief or rather the rational side of her protested that he was lying; only trying to intimidate her. Vampires were only a myth, a creation of some old guy with flowery syntax and an overactive imagination. However, after reviewing what had happened to her, remembering his strength, speed, healing ability, and large fangs that extended from his mouth, she slowly began to digest the truth. She was going to die.

"Well, at least, they will be after they get some blood in them and what better way of congratulating them than offering up the sweet blood coursing through your veins? First, a little payback for the years of lost profit." He said as he snapped his fingers, the sound bouncing off every wall loudly. After showing no signs of life, the group quickly turned their heads to regard their master. They stood alert and focused, the prior condition having disappeared as if it had never existed.

"I have a wonderful gift for you to welcome you to your new home," he gestured to the girl as she propped herself on her elbows. "I want you to have as much fun with her as possible; rape her, drain her—I don't care. Just make sure you make her suffer." Her eyes widened, her head shaking in disbelief as all five heads turned toward her simultaneously. Finally, a scream trapped in her throat was finally released as her brothers' eyes flashed crimson and with wicked grins on their faces, lunged at her.

Blaze had end up in less than favorable positions before, so her experience with close calls had allowed her a taste of what fear had to offer to her system. In those situations, her body had kicked into fight or flight mode, adrenaline pumping rapidly throughout her body helping to fuel her escapes from the cops or her fights with rival gangs. Sure, she's had people tell her stories of near death experiences—in this line of work she knew that she was bound to have one sometime down the road and wanted to know what to expect. Well, everything they had told her—everything that ran through their minds at the time they faced the barrel end of a gun or barely escaped the hold of the police, the burst of energy, the little push that allowed them to make it through another day, the excitement that seemed to encompass their entire being at the critical moment—was nothing but complete and utter bullshit.

She was gripped with fear as they took her in their grasp. Blaze was taken roughly by each arm and was slammed against the steel support beam. Troy and Jason hoisted her a few inches off the ground, now making her eye level with Terrance as he approached her with his knife drawn. The blade glinted coldly in the rays of the overhead lights as he drew the blade higher. "Please, please, please don't do this. Wake up all of you, please!" Blaze pleaded as he drew closer, hoping for a hint of realization within them before it was too late. She found no such luck and was assaulted with Dominic's bass chuckle as he said, "Keep screaming to the high heavens, Chickadee, but they will never listen. They are nothing but vicious monsters thirsty for that virgin blood of yours. If anything you're exciting them."

Her only reply was nothing more than a yelp as Terrance grabbed her collar and slipped the cold blade between the fabric and flesh, and quickly cut through the cloth in one stroke. Her torso was now open to their prying eyes and she could feel her face heat up with embarrassment. Raising the blade again, he moved to cut through her chest wrap and sports bra. After cutting through restricting clothing, he dragged the blade lightly down between her breasts until he reached her navel, leaving a light trail of blood. Dipping his head, Terrance lapped up the sweet liquid, slowly making his way higher. Sobs ripped through her throat through the intimate act, her pleas falling on deaf ears as he reached the end of the cut between her heaving breasts, he pulled back and sneered at her coldly as he licked her blood from his lips.

"Please," She whispered softly, "Not like this, Terrance. No, please." While still holding the knife, he raised his right hand to cradle her cheek. His sneer only grew wider as he wiped away a tear with his thumb. Before she knew it he had captured her mouth in a hard, unrelenting kiss. There was nothing sweet about his assault on her mouth as he pillaged her mercilessly. A moan of mortification ripped through her as he pushed his way between her legs which now rested loosely on his waist as his free hand found purchase on her ass, his other hand moving to lock itself in the nape of her head. How many times in her fantasies had she found herself playing out this scene with him over and over again, hoping that once she found the courage to tell him how she felt, he would take her in his arms tenderly and make love to her repeatedly?

Her chest grew tight as she tried to block out what was happening to her. His cold lips trailed kisses up and across her chest until he reached her collarbone. As he reached her neck, he grazed his fangs up her long neck, occasionally allowing the tip of his tongue to trace the flow of blood beneath her heated skin. Once he found the sensitive spot on her neck after earning an accidental breathy gasp from his victim, he began to tease the spot intensely, his skilled lips arousing the flesh under his touch.

"Stop! God, just stop." Blaze cried in disgust and horror of her body's betrayal. Her head was jerked back roughly in response, the pain and humiliation effectively silencing her. Feeling his lips kiss her bruising neck softly, she could feel Terrance's fangs scrape across the skin again, this time preparing to make their entrance. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she prepared for the first of many bites. Without warning he broke through her skin, eliciting a muffled scream from her.

Instead of the pain she expected to feel, her body was thrown into ecstasy with brutal assault. It felt as if white lightning had struck her entire system, sending it into overdrive with every sensation she felt. Blaze's body began to relax under his touch, almost seeking to melt into his as moans of submission leaked from her slack lips. Everything seemed to slow down as her lifeblood was siphoned from her system, movement and sound all falling to a sluggish rhythm in time with her heart.

Dominic enjoyed his front row seat to the girl's demise and was very cross when, with his superhuman hearing, heard what sounded like gunfire below them. Suddenly, the power went off with an audible and ominous snap. His attention now displaced, he had begun to wonder what was going on until he saw one of his foot soldiers—someone he sent out to keep Hellsing busy with a wild goose chase- ran up the stairs. The young man and newly turned vampire was breathing heavily and stumbling over his words as he tried to report the chaos downstairs.

"What is it? Get to the point, idiot!" The kingpin pressured cruelly. The creature didn't even have a chance to collect himself before an arm exploded through his chest. "And after his inheritance of ghouls were spent, the prodigal son returns," The attacker began from his place in the shadows of the landing, laughed coldly at the artificial vampire's dying, pathetic gasps before he gave a sharp twist, silencing him. Throwing off the offensive creature, Alucard stepped into the ring of moonlight that poured in from the skylight, revealing his trademark Cheshire cat grin. Completely caught off guard that someone had not only found his base but had apparently opened a full scale attack against him and his underlings from the horrid sounds of gunfire and screaming below, Dominic absentmindedly took a step back.

"Who would have guessed giving chase to that pathetic piece of shit would have brought me to right to the nest?" Alucard asked sarcastically as he reached into his red overcoat to reveal the gleaming Jackal in his clutches to take aim at the drug lord. Shock had taken over Dominic's features as he regarded the new vampire that had effortlessly dispatched his soldier but quickly regained his composure. After all, his men were a dime a dozen and easily replaceable with the remaining human gang members under his control. Foolishly, the man raised his gun to take aim at the intruder but found Alucard's reflexes to be superior as his entire arm was blown off as well as part of the right side of his chest due to the explosive power of the blessed silver bullets. Cursing in pain and shock, the injured vampire called for his soldiers to stop their assault on Blaze and take care of the menace.

Scoffing at the man's cowardice, Alucard pulled the trigger to silence Dominic only to have Jerry block his shot by standing in front of his target. Not too terribly disappointed that his bullet missed its intended target, Alucard merely saw it as eliminating another target until he noticed that the young man's body was completely unharmed by the fired round. Before he could react, the others began to attack the ancient vampire with their fists, one successfully managing to disarm him.

Watching from her position on the hard floor, Blaze found the intruder to be both a godsend and a curse as she felt what remained of her blood race through her system. Her body was so heavy from the blood loss that she knew she would have to be assisted if she wanted to find refuge from the destructive and terribly unfair match between her brothers and the newcomer. As she watched she was amazed by the strength and speed both sides possessed as they moved nearly too fast for her eyes to keep up with them.

The man in red wore a look of absolute glee as he fought against the group even though most of his attacks were proving ineffective. Blood was spilling from both parties and Blaze feared that if they didn't kill each other the loss of blood would. The battling enemies parted from one another, each taking the opposite side of the warehouse to regroup and collect themselves for the next assault. By now the boys had been successful at mangling Alucard's body; his arms, chest and face were shredded into ribbons by the mindless young men. In spite of the obvious pain he must have been in, the madman's stance never swayed as his remaining crimson eye gleamed mischievously. Using his shadows to regenerate his mangled form, Blaze could hear his baritone voice project throughout the room, "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3...2...1. Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Instantly the room grew colder and darker as Alucard's shadows branched out from him to effortlessly engulf the entire room. Fear once again crept into the young woman as she watched the menacing tendrils race toward her and her brothers. Closer and closer the tendrils crept to the girl as she tried in vain to put as much room between them and her body. However, the shadows had managed to consume every inch of the warehouse, completely blotting out the lunar light from overhead. As she looked toward her brothers, she found that they had somehow managed to evade the shadows, expertly dodging them as Alucard laughed at the added challenge. She could hear the terrible growl of some wild beast within the mass of blackness only to see its enormous body leap from the surrounding blackness to attack Jerry, who at the last second managed to capture the hellhound by the jaws.

_Divide and conquer,_ Blaze thought as yet another shadow creation- this time a long haired girl dressed in a white three piece suit, overcoat, and fur hat brandished a tommy gun, successfully pulled two of the boys from tearing at Baskerville. That left only Alucard himself completely free to attack any of the boys and as she watched, leaning against the support beam, her blood ran cold as she followed his crazed vermillion eyes to Terrance. However, instead of the youth cowering in fear, he returned the elder monster's wicked grin and within seconds faded from sight, causing Alucard to chuckle as his eyes scanned the area around him for his prey. Hearing a faint rustle behind him, the vampire quickly turned to fire a round at the space above him only to find that no one was there. With the vampire's attention in the opposite direction, Terrance reappeared behind the Hellsing operative, and merely swiped his hand through the air as if swatting away a fly. Though the gesture was simple and appeared idiotic to Blaze, given the situation that her closest friend was in it, proved effective in not only slicing the vampire's arm off but also tearing his body into four bloody sections. For as long as she will live, Blaze would never forget the sight of Alucard's body literally falling to pieces, the crimson blood that sprayed out like a broken fire hydrant, and the sickening wet sound of each piece of him that fell in the black tendril sea.

Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she took in the feat that her friend had just performed to get rid of the seemingly powerful and older monster filled her with terror. Terrance, now pleased with himself, calmly turned with a smug look on his face to return to his prior conquest. Within the blink of an eye he crossed the span of the room completely bypassing the black sea to once again reclaim Blaze.

For the second time that night her neck was caught in a vice like grip, this time the blackness crept in quicker than before. She kicked, punched – did anything she could to escape only to have his grip tighten. The strength began to leave her limbs and her vision blurred as the girl gazed into the eyes of her friend one last time, hoping beyond all hope that he would snap out of this vicious state and reclaim his sanity. However, after staring into the hollow, cold crimson eyes that had replaced the chocolate pools that she loved- she knew nothing could reach him.

_"The ... mgbu ... ga- ... iri -anọghị n'ogige atụrụ , Samira."* _She saw his lips move but couldn't quite make out what he was saying through the sound of blood rushing in her ears. Trying to focus her eyes and keep her head from rolling back, she trained her eyes on him once more to hear the last part of his sentence, "_Sa...mira"_. At that moment, fire seemed to course through her veins engulfing her body, not in pain, but filled it with a strange energy that washed over her in waves. Slowly, she felt her mind begin to ease into a calmness she had never known in her life, despite the fact that her air supply was almost completely cut off. No longer could she feel the pain radiating from her throat but just the wonderful feeling of her muscles relaxing under his assault. She was, now more than ever, under his complete control.

With every passing second that Blaze's eyes connected with Terrance's she began to lose the sense of her own existence. Just as she could feel the last bit of her essence leave her body and the grip around her loosen, the obsidian shadows began to move and take shape just past young man's shoulder. Sensing the growing danger behind him, the boy turned just in the nick of time to watch the now reformed Alucard- dressed from head to toe in a black full body straitjacket covered in horrid, unblinking red eyes. As the predator lunged forward, his mouth gapping to reveal elongated fangs, Terrance was filled with rage at the vampire's interruption. Although she was no longer caught in his gaze, Blaze was able to hold on to what little of herself she had left, her body still coursing with strange energy Terrance infected her with. Watching through sharp, focused eyes Blaze could finally see through the vampire's quick movements and attacks Terrance aimed toward him, which only enticed his bloodlust more. Without a moment of hesitation, whether out of a sense of loyalty and the wanting to protect her friend-turned-tormentor or just her body picking fight instead of flight, Blaze was unable to stop the baser, instinctual side of her from taking control of the situation. Within seconds she easily broke through the rough grip and grabbed Terrance by his left arm, pulling him beside her as the ancient vampire closed the last few feet between them. The energy that flowed wildly throughout her system began to surge higher and higher within her, begging for a release in response to her need to protect herself and her friend. Wasting no time, her arm was fully extended with her palm only a few inches away from the murderous monster- and with an inhuman cry let the energy within her erupt from her hand as black flames.

* * *

"Seras, report!" Integra commanded from her post outside the warehouse. The operation had reached its five minute mark and most of the ghouls and fledglings had been taken care of by the Police Girl and the new mercenaries. Everything seemed to go as normal, but the Hellsing director had an uneasy feeling since her soldiers stormed the building. Seras saluted and gave a decently detailed report, when suddenly the entire upper level of the warehouse exploded in black flame. The women could hear startled cries and shrieks of pain as parts of the building undoubtedly fell on the men.

The Iron Maiden grabbed her walkie-talkie from the hood of the Humvee, "Do not doddle! Grab whomever you can and get out of there now!" _Damn you, Alucard! _The woman swore. _Your punishment will be akin to those of Hell when I get my hands on you. _While Integra was in the middle of her thought, Seras fell to the ground clinching her head as pain ripped through her skull. "Seras, what is going on?" The director cried coming to the aid of her subordinate. Through clinched fangs Seras stammered through her sentence as a white hot, searing pain blazed across her skin.

"I-it's Ma-ster," she replied, "He's bu-rn-ing. Oh, God it hurts." The officer whimpered.

"Seras, you stay with me! Where is Alucard?" Though she really didn't need to ask, wherever there was chaos, he was sure to be there. However, this was different. He was actually hurt, which just put into perspective who or what they were dealing with. Catching the woman before she fell face first into the ground, Integra lay the girl on her back and shook Seras violently in order to keep the fledgling focused and conscious. The eternal teenager had curled into the fetal position in an attempt to ease the pain coursing through her system. The girl was literally covered in sweat as she sobbed bloody tears and whimpered in agony. Integra was absolutely speechless as she took in the trembling form of the woman and couldn't begin to fathom what Alucard was feeling himself. Integra surmised that whatever Alucard had come across was so powerful that it was able to _actually_ hurt the ancient being and the pain was so great that Seras felt the backlash through their blood bond.

_Alucard! Alucard! _The woman called repeatedly hoping for a sarcastic reply from the being only to receive silence. _Alucard, you answer your Master when she calls, Servant!_ Still nothing.

The heir's icy blue eyes widen in complete shock as her world suddenly fell to ruin around her. What remained of her forces came running from the black flames with the injured on their backs- nowhere near the numbers that first went in at the start of the evening. Alucard was nowhere in sight. In the distance, Integra could hear the mingled sirens of emergency responders in the distance racing to the scene. In a matter of seconds, the entire operation had literally gone up in flames. The one thing that Integra valued most in the world had slipped from her grasp. Her control over the situation had been ripped away in the blink of an eye and she was completely helpless. With anger burning through her, the woman's Valkyrie-like cry pierced the night sky as she called out for her most loyal servant.

"_ALUCARD!"_

* * *

**That's all I have for you all so far. :) I hope that, despite it's many problems, this chapter was actually as entertaining as I thought it would be while writing it. I have TONS and I do mean TONS of ideas of how I would like to continue this story, some of which include giving our heroine an _actual _name. I'm thinking that I might start posting filler chapters while I'm writing the main chapters. I intend for these chapters to more or less give you more insight on Blaze's life with the boys and maybe even throw in a few chapters of her first life when she met Terrance. **

**For this chapter only have I decided to not give you guys an in-text translation in an attempt to sound mysterious. However, if you would like the translation, just hop on over to Google Translate.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys think so far and don't forget to follow/favorite the story. Thanks so much to the people how have done so between February and now! Each fav or follow fills me with such joy knowing that I'm actually providing people with something they like.**

**Peace and love. :)**


	5. It's Complicated: Part 1

**Hello everyone; I'm back! I'm so sorry for the very late and random post. I was on vacation from May to about two weeks ago and for whatever reason, I couldn't type a single word until I got back to school. I had rough ideas of what I wanted to do, but I could never get the words to flow from my brain to my fingers. Anyway, this is the first filler of the series and I hope to get three parts out of this. Basically, this is set between Chapters 1 and 2 when the group brought the then un-named Blaze to their home. In the meantime I will work on getting Chapter 5 out, I just need to listen to the recording I made of it and type it up, add detail, that kind of stuff. While on that note, I also need to fix some things, okay a LOT of things with Chapter 2. As I go back and re-read that chapter, I hate how I unintentionally made Blaze seem very subservient (did you guys get that feeling as well?) and just, I don't know, but she's not the way I want her to be for that chapter. Ultimately, I know that throughout the series I do want her to grow as a person/ reclaim who she was before the entire 21st century experience (HINT HINT), but I just don't want her to make the drastic jump from "perfect homemaker" to bada** in like four chapters. Just... keep me in your thoughts, please. I have so many things I would like to do and so little direction and concentration to do them. So, please bare with me as I try to get my characters how I want them.**

**On the bright side, THANK YOU so much to everyone who has favorited/followed and left a comment so far! I feel so great knowing that I have an audience that seems to tolerate my falling off the face of the earth and middle of the night, sometimes poorly edited out-of-the-blue updates. :D**

**Also, please forgive the possible lewd humor, I hope no one gets too uncomfortable. The situation seemed to flow from my fingers once I got on a roll and took on the combined humors of the group. I'm not a lewd person, but they're teenage boys and things just flowed together.**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Hellsing. Blaze/Pyro, Terrance and the gang, and the rest of the OC are my own creations and should not be used without my permission. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Home sweet home." G-Man said as the group finally emerged from the dark tunnel into their secluded section of the Tube. As everyone dispersed, Jerry headed toward the generator to crank it up. Once the generator roared to life and the remaining, dim overhead florescent lights finally kick on to reveal the platform that had served as their home for a few months.

"At least it's better than where we used to live." All nodded in agreement as their new member looked at her surroundings curiously from Terrance's arms. The group had just returned to London from the long trip from the country with the return trip becoming quite amusing with the young girl tagging along. Her reactions to seeing new things spoke volumes of her naïveté and child-like wonder with the world around her. It also reflected her experience within the lab itself, especially when just as they entered to city the way her eyes watched the dawn approach. To the boys it seemed as if it were honestly the first time she ever saw the sun the way she paused in her incoherent rambling to turn to the eastern horizon and focused intently at the sky as it turned from pink to orange and finally sky blue with every passing minute. Her expression as she watched was completely serene yet sad as the dawn seemed to remind her of something long forgotten and buried deep within her mind. The rest of the drive was relatively silent as she studied the sky as they continued through the city.

After pulling into a back alley, everyone filed out of the car with Terrance carrying the girl as to avoid her falling and stepping in filth. The streets were still deserted in the early morning hours so they had no trouble slipping around the barricade that blocked off the underground entrance to their home. There had been an untold amount of damage from the Nazi invasion five years prior and the Underground hadn't been an exception. Reconstruction continued everyday but due to a lack of funds the country could only focus on essential portions of the tube system which made it the perfect hideaway for the wayward teens as they used their torch lights to navigate around cave-ins and left behind materials from construction crews that were pulled from more important, higher paying jobs throughout the decrepit city.

As the motley crew continued deeper into the darkness of the underground, Terrance noticed with every step the girl seemed to become more restless in his arms, occasionally whimpers escaped her clenched teeth as she pulled herself closer to him. In hopes of calming her nerves he started talking quietly to her about where they were and told her about everyone in the group. After a while the topic of conversation shifted to many things which seemed to calm her down as his voice soothed her, eyes watching him in the dim unsteady light until they finally reached their destination.

He picked her up and placed her on the platform. Taking in her new surroundings, the girl stood, and like a toddler, took unsure steps around their makeshift home. Everyone else had either scrambled to their designated areas, to the restroom, or to the food storage for a quick bit to eat, leaving Terrance to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose over what he just witnessed.

"Hey, Gregory," The teen began trying not to fall apart.

" 'eah mhat?" The sibling answered through a mouthful of crackers, knowing by the fact that his brother used his real name that Terrance was serious.

"Could you please find a pair of extra shorts for our guest? I've been flashed enough for one day." At that instant G-Man had just taken a sip of water to wash down his snack before he started laughing hysterically. While cackling like a hyena, some of the water had gone down his windpipe causing him to start choking but that didn't stop him from laughing even harder. Before long he was on all fours by the time Troy came over to pat him on the back with Terrance all the while giving his brother his signature 'G-Man- and-all-of-his-foolishness' glare.

As his laughing fit died into snickers, G-Man was wiping the tears from his eyes when he finally found the girl in front of him with the most curious look she had worn that night. She sat on the pavement with her knees drawn to her chest, observing him as if he were the odd one of the bunch. Everyone watched as she reached forward cautiously to touch his cheek, seemingly fixated on the single tear that had escaped his hoodie's sleeve. She started to speak softly in that strange babbling of hers, almost as if she were trying to comfort him while she wiped the moisture from his face.

"At least she seems to have a maternal instinct," Troy began as he took in her actions before her eyes turned to him. It was already unnerving that her eyes were a vibrant orange and it certainly didn't make it any better that she was staring at him so coldly as she moved toward him. Slowly moving backwards in hopes of putting some space between them, Troy nearly jumped out of his skin as she suddenly started shrieking at him in her unintelligible language. If he hadn't have accidentally slipped in his retreat, the tech savvy juvenile would have received a brutal punch to the face. Acting quickly, Troy was able to roll out of the way just as she tried to attack him again. This time her fist connected with the floor but this didn't seem to stop the angered female as she swiftly rose to her feet to follow him off the platform, by this time Terrance without a moment's hesitation jumped between the two, blocking her advance. She tried multiple times to side step the boy, but he stayed toe to toe trying to talk some sense into her— for what good that would do since they spoke two different languages.

"Wow, wow, calm down," he tried calmly. Unfortunately, with her attention on the boy who watched her before deciding whether or not it was necessary to flee further into the safety of the darkness tunnel and both the ridiculously high bird like squeals and incoherent language she was emitting, she couldn't hear him at all. As she kept advancing Terrance was forced to back up toward the edge of the platform, but in a last attempt to calm her, he waved off Jerry who was creeping up behind her. Praying that she didn't finally decide to shove him out of her way, the teen grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and shouted to get her attention. Seeming to have finally reached her, her vibrant eyes finally connected with his chocolate orbs but not without her staring at him in confusion and speaking in an unbelievably fast pace.

"Calm down, he didn't hurt him; he was trying to help him! Help him." He reiterated slowly for her to pick up this meaning. After a few moments of her eyes bouncing from the terrified boy and him, Terrance began to doubt that the feral girl understood him until her posture began to relax. After coming to rest flat on her feet and tension finally eased out of her body as Terrance continued to talk to her, the female's attention was now drawn to his mouth. Soon after watching him, she opened her mouth and began making a sound as if she were trying to dislodge an object from her throat.

"Hhh," she tried to sound out, the rest of the word falling short as her tongue failed to grasp the new language. Terrance and the rest of the boys, especially Troy, were taken aback as she tried to sound out an actual word they could understand instead of continuing her normal speech.

"Help. He-l-p," he sounded hopefully as Troy began to silently sneak back from the pitch black area that had swallowed him onto the platform while she was distracted. Unfortunately, she saw him before Terrance did and she immediately locked eyes with him before the bespectacled boy could even pull himself up. Instead of reading his friend's 'do-you-want-to-die/are-you-an-idiot' glare, the perplexed boy continued to watch her while wordlessly mouthing 'what the Hell'. Turning back to the girl, the leader noticed her eyebrows had come together, her look pensive as she watched irritating boy. Never turning her head from him, her eyes returned to the young man in front of her.

"Hhh…?"

"Help." He said firmly and with a single nod. Slowly, she turned to observe the others present. All were watching her intently, their bodies alert but not threatening; Jerry was still shadowed her—she wasn't even surprised by the stealthy giant—Jason stood closer to G-Man, with the steel bat that had once rested against the wall, firmly in his grasp by his side. Her main concern, G-Man had his back firmly against the wall and had risen into a crouch, ready to push off and run in an attempt to draw the girl away from the rest. A slight look of fear had entered his eyes as he regarded her. After looking to him to figure out what she should do, she once again looked toward Terrance to meet his eyes briefly before dropping her head and turning from him. She slowly made her way to G-Man who rose further up the wall; everyone slowly started to drift after, Jason bringing the bat up to swing at a moment's notice. Just as she was a few steps in front of him, the girl moved to kneel beside him, her legs drawn under her as she claimed her place beside him. Though she knew everyone was watching her, the only person she cared to look at was G-Man as she noticed his position on the wall. She stretched her hand up to softly take his and after locking her timid gaze with his, smiled apologetically and once again turned to Terrance and nodded softly.

After a few seconds of her starling remorsefully into her lap, G-Man moved down the wall to sit beside her. Watching carefully, he tightened his grip on her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze eliciting another smile from her and getting her to rest her head on his shoulder for three seconds before removing all physical contact from him. Everyone released their held breath and moved to settle themselves exhaustedly around the area while Troy cautiously made his around her to get to his sectioned off space and disappeared for the rest of the night. Seated in the chair that outside the attendant's booth with his elbows resting on his knees, Terrance withdrew the hand that had covered over his face to look over at the protective teenage girl who had preoccupied herself in the heavy silence by pulling her legs straight out in front of her to bump her bare feet together and draw them apart repetitively as any small child would do.

Bringing his hand back up to cover his face in anguish, the elder brother called out to his younger. "Gregory," the boy lifted his head silently.

"Please, go get those shorts."

* * *

**As always, I try to include humor when it comes to the boys. So, what do you guys think, would you still allow Blaze to stay? As I said, Chapter 5 and the two part continuation of this chapter are on their way, I just have to type them up and make sure I get the Hellsing crew's characters just right so they won't come to me in my dreams to harass me about their slightly off behavior. It's happened before and I would rather get a smirk of approval from Integra than a silver bullet through the heart. Please, leave a review/fav/follow below and as always, thanks for reading! Also, prepare for the Integra/Blaze face off in Chapter 5. X)**

**Peace and love**.


	6. It's Complicated: Part 2

_**Hello all! **_

_**WAIT, WHAT?!**_** Another chapter posted so soon after the last? ****Yes, I have succeeded in doing what I thought was impossible, however it was done with good reason. I'm wrapping up my summer classes and until Tuesday I will be very busy writing an 8-10 page lab report for my Microbiology lab. :X So, obviously with this on my plate and the fact that the fall semester starts in less than a week and a half, I will have very little, if no time at all, to write another chapter. Do not fret! I shall still deliver Part 3 of this filler and Chapter 5 as promised, I just don't know when I could actually have them posted. **

**As always, thank you everyone that fav'd/followed/reviewed last chapter and ******those who have stayed with me this long**, it means a lot to have your support and feedback.**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Hellsing. Blaze/Pyro, Terrance and the gang, and the rest of the OC are my own creations and should not be used without my permission.  
**

**Now on with the show! **

* * *

The short haired girl continued to stare at the boy incredulously as she ate slowly. Troy had taken it upon himself to test the girl's sight again, this time making sure to stay at an appropriate distance. By now the red haired boy was busy writing a word on a small dry erase board as he stood in the darkened area of the along the tracks, an area that he knew she wouldn't too quickly cross into.

"What does this say and can you give me the meaning?" He called out to her. She sat along the back way of the terminal and took her time answering.

"Trepidation. It means trembling fear, alarm, or agitation." After a confirmation from Troy, yet again, the girl continued to eat as she continued to watch him. She knew what he was doing and had known for a very long time. It had been four weeks since she had tried to attack him and his interest in her was piqued drastically. Though he was still wary of her, she would often catch him watching her out the corner of her eye. He could pretend to go about his everyday routine, fiddle with his tablet, or writing in his composition notebook completely pretending to mind his own business but she knew that he was always watching. She had spent enough time with those of his kind to understand that their drive for knowledge would eventually move from bewilderment and awe to mental games then…

"Barbarity. It means brutal or inhuman conduct, cruelty; and act or instance of cruelty or inhumanity." After stating this with a faltering voice, the girl silently stood, brushed off the crumbs that rested on her hoodie and pants, and walked away.

As he watched her walk away, her face marred with a frown and hard eyes, Troy felt bad for tricking her to perform the experiment, but he just had to know. While sitting on the edge of the platform, he took the composition book by his side and flipped through it to find an open space. Pages full of theories, tests and results flew by as he flipped toward the back of the book. Once he found the blank page after his latest hypothesis and experiment procedures, he began to write his results:

_Extraordinary eyesight as expected. Sight isn't at all hindered by a lack or overabundance of light. She can see objects and words clearly at approximately 24.5 meters if not further (Note: Further testing in necessary to see if there is indeed a limit to her sight. Get permission to take her outside). This, at least, leads me to confirm that she saw me rather than actually heard me coming when I attempted to sneak onto the platform. The information that I have been able to decipher from the chip in her ID bracelet has proven to be very accurate under my limited testing field and useful when dealing with the subject's disposition…_

_Overall, I am astounded by the subject's intelligence and learning abilities. It's been a full four weeks since she was taken in by the group and she appears to show complete mastery of the English language in not only conversation but reading and writing as well. With the group's constant interaction with her in verbal communication, she was able to understand us within a week's time though she prefers to remain silently most of time. Also, with Terrance's nearly daily reading lessons I would estimate that she reads as well as any 10__th__ grader and her ability keeps rising. The subject has actually made it all the way through Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' one time since Terrance gave it to her two weeks ago…_

**Three weeks ago**

G-Man let out a sigh of frustration as he sat down and buried his face into the pillow. It was well after midnight by the time the boys made it back from Dominic's office from another recovery mission that literally had them out since dawn of the previous day. It also didn't help that the weather had taken a 180° turn from a gorgeous day to an all-out thunderstorm, leaving them soaking wet by the time they made it back to the base. Once they made it into the light of the camp they found the strange girl sitting with her legs to her chest among the cots while listening intently to the weather report on the radio. Before they could even make it onto the raised area, the girl's voice rang out in greeting as she turned down the radio. After rising to her feet she grabbed the pile of clean, folded towels behind her and offered them to the boys as she knew they would be caught in the rain.

"You are a life safer, love." Terrance said gratefully as he took one and began to dry his hair. "What did you do today?" The girl shrugged her shoulders after a moment of thought. "I know you didn't just sit around all and listen to the radio," he concluded after noticing how organized everything was.

"Where are they?! I hid them so well!" G-Man called from their food storage with disappointment which quickly turned to annoyance as he peered around the shelf toward Jason who had just come from the bathroom in dry clothes. "Jason did you eat my food again?" The sleepy eyed teen snorted and fell face first onto his cot, quickly falling asleep. His gray eyes then turned to the girl as she giggled at him. "Please don't tell me you ate them. I promised you we could split it when we got back."

"'heck bottom 'helf." She stated. Though there were still certain letters and sounds she had trouble pronouncing, her English having drastically improved since she had tried to copy Terrance a week and a half ago. After eying her suspiciously, the thirteen year old did as she said and sure enough, there were his coveted container of Hobnobs.

"Good Lord," he started again as he looked toward her once more. "We need to get you out of here. You alphabetized every shelf. Who willing does that?" He cracked open the bag and poured half of the biscuits into a bowl for her before returning to his cot before munching away on the sweet treat.

"Well that answers part of the question." Terrance replied while shaking his head at his food loving brother. The girl reached up onto his cot and held out his gently used copy of Dracula.

"I read this." She replied turning to the last two chapters of the book. A week and a half ago, once the girl had finally changed from Terrance's jacket to their hand me downs, everyone had more or less settled in for the night leaving Terrance to read peacefully by the soft light of a battery powered lantern. Since he regularly suffered from insomnia, reading was the best way for him to pass the time without disturbing anyone. After what seemed like two hours after everyone had drifted off, the young man got the strongest feeling that he was being watched. Believing the thought unlikely since everyone had gone to sleep hours ago, the boy looked over his shoulder to find the orange eyed girl seated in her usual manner on the floor a few feet away from his cot.

"Shit." The boy swore quietly into the book while he used it to cover his frightened expression. _How in the world did she sneak up on me? _He had thought as he finally composed himself. He looked over to the booth they had converted into a room for her earlier, the light of her own lantern glowing softly through the glass screen. Her door stood open wide enough for her small frame to fit through without causing the door to make enough sound to alert anyone that she had slipped out of the room. She smiled softly as he finally looked at her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked as he sat up and faced her. She tilted her head slightly and studied his mouth as he spoke, trying to understand his words. Knowing that it would take more than one day for her to understand him, he shook his head and patted the space beside him as an invitation to join to him. Obediently, the girl sat beside him and began to study the object in his hand. Following her line of sight, he showed her the book to which she took a particular interest in the cover art showing the No Life King beginning to emerge from his standing coffin. His entire body was shrouded in shadows with only his bone white hands, gleaming red eyes, and train of his red robe showing as he undoubtedly approached his next victim. Behind him was black wrought iron twisted into an intricate Gothic design behind him, giving the reader a slight feeling of dread and darkness before they even read the first page. The youth could see a slight tremor go through her and Terrance didn't fail to notice the sparkle of mischief and delight the female had toward the story. She looked at him expectantly for him to start reading and with a small chuckle he flipped to the first page and began to read aloud in a soft voice.

**Present day**

"I _want to_ read this?" He corrected only to receive a head shake.

"Today, while everyone gone, I _read_ this. I caught up to you." She said with a smug smirk as she saw his eyes widen. Before he had started reading to her the boy was on the twenty-fifth chapter; the yesterday they had made it all the way to the eighth.

"How long did it take you to get that far?" Troy asked softly in amazement. The girl then counted the time on her fingers before replying 6 hours. He nodded in understanding before turning and reaching for his notebook.

"Clever girl," Terrance replied absently as he patted her on the back receiving an angelic smile in return. "That would explain why you were able to make this place spotless and organize everything." She nodded in the affirmative. "Well, did you at least manage to eat anything?" Her smile faded as she whispered that she only had an orange. "You know that's not enough and the biscuits don't count as a meal either." The female had failed to eat an entire meal since she had been with the group as she was a very picky eater; she had only managed to eat fruit, hot crisps, and sweets. He moved to the food storage and returned with a plastic fork and a can of spinach. The girl instantly scoffed at the can as Terrance grew closer. "Well, Little Miss Attitude, we're not going to get any further in that book until you eat this, and before you ask yes, the entire thing." She turned her nose up at the can. "Jerry, do you think you could help me convince her otherwise?" The giant quickly turned his smile into a scowl as he began to wiggle his fingers, an obvious threat to tickle her. Her eyes widened at the boy and she reluctantly took the already opened can and began to eat. She could hear G-Man's muffled laughter has she made a face of disgust until she finally made it through the entire can.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Terrance said as he passed her a bottle of water which she quickly opened to wash down the vile taste of the leafy green. The girl then began to babble in her native language, a string of harsh sounding words pouring from her mouth in rapid succession. "Ah, you wound me, girly!" The boy exclaimed dramatically as he threw a hand over his heart and wore an exaggerated look of disbelief. She could only glare and roll her eyes at him as he patted for her to join him on the cot. "If you redirect that attitude, you could finally come up with a name. I hate referring to you as girly." She took a deep breath to calm herself and opened up the book to the twenty-fifth chapter. He was right; she had yet to find a name she liked after the group tired and failed to think of one that would fit her and ultimately thought it would be more appropriate for her to choose her name this time around instead of clinging to Number 23.

She was a few pages shy of finishing the book when with a loud pop the power went out. With everything completely dark, the boys sighed loudly as they now faced the problem of feeling their way around to find at least on torch or lantern. However they were alerted to another problem as the girl screamed, then the sound of the book and a half full bowl of biscuits falling to the floor completely forgotten. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins at the cry of absolute horror. The leader of the group moved to comfort her, attempting to place his hand on her back. Surprisingly, she beat him to the punch and actually initiated contact by burying her face in his arm. "Troy, do you think you going to the breaker room would actually do any go?" The group no longer used the gas generator now that Troy was able to hack into the city's power plant and route power to the abandoned section of tunnels.

"No, this has to deal directly with the plant itself and even if I could restore the power, my tablet was dead when I pulled it in 5 minutes ago." The red-head called as he fumbled around for a light source.

"Wonderful." He said aloud as the female finally released her death grip on his arm.

"Light, I _need _light." The girl said almost hysterically as she withdrew from Terrance completely. Fearing that she could actually get up and accidentally hurt herself in her desperate search for light, the teen blindly grabbed at the darkness for her form. Through his aimless clutching at the open air, Terrance started to call her name in near panic when he could no longer feel her weight on the cot but he could still hear her voice as her pleas had fallen to a soft prayer. As the terror began to build in his chest, the teenage dropped to all fours and began to shuffle forward cautiously in hopes for stopping the girl from hurting herself. No sooner after he began his search, he drew back quickly at the sudden appearance of a bright flame. Taking comfort in the flickering flame believing that the girl had found a lighter to serve as a temporary light source, Terrance sighed with relief and called out to her. No real reply was given as her chanting continued on unhindered. As he reached forward slowly to comfort the girl, the flame steadily began to grow in intensity and size as the seconds ticked by causing those present to become fearful that young woman had set herself on fire. Before anyone could do anything to help her, the flame grew so rapidly that their eyes didn't have enough time to adjust to the brilliant light. As they all turned away to avoid the bright light, there was a great flash which momentarily blinded the group. Noticing the stillness of the room and the fact that he hadn't burned to death as he had been so close to the fire, Terrance turned back out to curiosity to take in a sight that momentarily caused him to question his sanity.

Still curled up before them was the girl, her murmurs never ceasing or crescendoing, but her form had completely changed. Her entire body had transformed itself into what Terrance could describe as living lava. The girl's skin was a red hot color seemed to carry a life of its own, pulsating in time with what Terrance could only guess was her heartbeat. As they looked at her, they noticed that at the nape of her neck, symbols and letters of what they could only guess was part of an ancient language—or her language, began to pour out and run its course along her limbs. Within seconds the characters spread in a straight line like furious ants until they had covered every digit and limb with a line of text. Only on her back did the words ever group together in order to form a solid block of text on either side of her spine. Frozen in complete awe, they watched as the words began to lift off her back, pulling away from itself in order to make the outline of wings while her body responded by filling in the empty space of the wings with fire. Extending from her head were long tendrils of fire that softly and freely swaying in the air like the tentacles of a sea anemone.

No one dared to move, or even breathe as they noticed her head slowly lifting away from her hands. The being turned and looked around the area in an attempt to gauge the reaction of the group, her eyes finally resting on Terrance who gasped through his teeth when he made contact with her orbs. Gone were the white sclera and human-like orange irises he had grown accustomed to, but instead large avian eyes, the irises the same color has her glowing flesh burning in a sea of vivid scarlet. Those eyes seemed to bare into his soul as they continued contact with his, almost as if they could see everything he had ever done within his short lifetime, wishing to seek out and learn every secret he concealed in his heart. Feeling almost guilty for having her look at him in such a manner, the youth took in her face which as expected had changed as well. Running just beneath her eyes were the same singular lines of text which cast the illusion of tears streaming down her face while at the center of her forehead sat a symbol, a line over a semi-circle. After such a long pause of silence between the boys and the being, the young leader cautiously called to her, hoping that she was still in her right mind as her unblinking gaze never left his.

"I never waited any of you to see me this way," she finally stated as she turned her head to stare off into space. "I never wanted any of you to find out like this, but the darkness..." Her voice sounded so hollow and detached from her body, as if she were merely a puppet while an unseen puppeteer loomed above them and lent its voice to the girl. The youth called out to her in attempt to regain her attention, his hand moving to wave in front of her to pull her back from the recesses of her mind.

"Stay back!" She cried out as she rose to one leg, her flesh flashing a brighter shade as she quickly pulled away from him. Distress was prevalent on her face as her mind finally caught up to the situation, ordering her forward to her next course of action. However, with her all seeing eyes, the being caught movement in the corner of the room, her agony quickly turning into anger as she quickly turned to Troy. "_You keep away from me!_" she hissed hatefully as she stood defensively and raised her right hand which started to glow brighter and brighter as she prepared to launch a ball of fire toward him. "I've dealt with your kind for far too long and I wouldn't have any regrets about killing you were you stand." Though her words rang with the malice, her face fell ever so slightly as they parted her lips leading Troy to knowing ask, "What did they do to you?" Her stance swayed slightly at the question her eyes falling to the floor briefly before she looked toward him once again. "What they _didn't_ do would pose a far better answer," hardness came to her eyes as she once again steeled herself to protect herself, "But I'm not dumb; I know what you're doing. The tests, the questions- it's maddening and by the way it took me _two_ weeks, not four to master the language." His eyes widened at the realization that she hadn't actually left the platform but had probably hid around a corner and read the notebook from across the room while he wrote. "I can see that look of curiosity in your eyes when you think I don't notice you observing me. I know that look far too well and what it leads to next and I can't— I won't allow myself or anyone else to suffer for your amusement and for the sake of 'scientific advancement.'"

"We would never-,"

"Then why bother having him teach me how to fight, am I not efficient enough for your liking?" She asked while turning toward Jerry who was alert and ready to move at a moment's notice.

"That was for discipline since you tried to kill me." He said, glancing toward the fist-sized hole she left in the concrete.

"Discipline, huh? I think I gained enough of that when I was made to fight, to kill others like me for my own survival, but you already know that don't you?" A bitter smile twisted her mask of agony as she said this.

"You would honestly believe we would make you do something so barbaric?" Terrance said in disbelief, "After we risked our lives to save you?" This gave her pause to think for a moment before turning to the young leader with those piercing eyes.

"I'm not ungrateful if that's what you're trying to get saying; I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for giving me my freedom. There is nothing I could possibly do or say to accurately convey my appreciation, however, I'll be damned if this temporary freedom was given to help me ease into an even worse hell than the one prior."

"No one is forcing you to stay here against your will, love." Terrance explained in an attempt to not only calm her down and keep her attention focused on him. "You've been here for nearly a month and we've never done anything to hurt-," A thought came across his mind as his eyes narrowed at the girl. "That's why you haven't eaten anything; you think we tainted it." She neither negated nor confirmed his accusation as she slowly lowered her hand to her lap.

"I liked it here." She confessed almost silently like a scared child that was forced to tell the truth after much intimidation from its parents. "Among you, even if I had to play dumb for a while, I was actually treated like I was an actual person and not a…" her voice fell, her mind unwilling to verbally admit what she was, what she felt she had always been behind those clean white walls and sterile environment of her loathsome prison. She quickly and wordlessly stood and turned to escape the group, until she saw a hand move toward her. "I said stay back!" She exclaimed reacting instinctively to rid herself of the aggressor, only to realize that it was Terrance moving to stop her departure. Her attempt to pull away from him backfired when he effortless captured her wrist. Terror consumed her as she prepared herself for the screams of pain that normally followed when anyone attempted to touch her in this state; however, she was very astonished when his face didn't contort in instant pain nor was there familiar smell of burning flesh.

The teen at her side looked toward her, this time his eyes burned intensely as he rose to stand before her, "You're not a monster. You couldn't hurt me when you had the chance." His hold on her was firm yet gentle, his voice steady as their eyes never broke contact. He had expected her pull away from him knowing that she always initiated any physical contact with the group and given her faltering mental state, Terrance was sure that she would try to claw at him to free herself. He was surprised when she seemed open herself to his touch, willing herself to take comfort from another.

"No one has the power to turn you into what you fear most, you have control over your life now. Will you spend it slowly turning into what they were out of fear and hatred or will you take a hold of your life and make it your own, make it better than what they had planned for you?" Her eyes widened at his words as she finally seemed to grasp her situation.

"I gave my word—we gave our word that we would help you and keep you safe," The group nodded in agreement at their leader's words as they all thought back to the night they found the poor creature abandoned in the overrun lab.

"Even after that stunt you pulled, I don't hate you. I had trudged up a bad memory for you and crossed a line with you," Troy stated from his corner of the platform, "I didn't mean any harm in my actions, either, as far as the tests go. You are the most incredible and brilliant _person _I ever met and it is sometimes hard for me not to get carried away with anything I'm interested in. I have never seen you as anything but a person, even after I was able to decrypt a majority of the files on you ID bracelet. I saw what they made you do and you only acted out of fear and your own safety, no one can fault you for that." She slowly began to sink to her knees as they spoke, their words triggering something within deep her that she thought had long since died with her fellow Numbers.

"I'm sorry that you feel threatened by me, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what they did to you." She nodded slowly in acknowledgement of his apology, the being's head bowed low, refusing to let them see what tears that were shed, spill and instantly evaporate.

"You're free and you can live." Terrance whispered softly as he clasped her hand now as she sat trembling.

"I can stay?" She asked finally raising her head, her eyes burning with hope. They all nodded. With their confirmation, the female slowly started to shift back to her first form, her wings beginning to recede into her back. After that the room started to grow dimmer as her skin faded back to its normal tan color until she was finally back to normal. The only light present in the space was cast from the roaring ball of fire she cradled in her hand which allowed her to see Terrance clearly as they both were entranced by the dancing flames.

"You know, you lot might live to regret this," she said to him quietly her eyes falling to his. "Having a freak force of nature like me around." The teen chuckled lightly and met her orange orbs with a smile on his face that reached his eyes.

"Well, winter is coming so we could save tons on heating," he received an exhausted yet sweet laugh from her. "But I wouldn't worry about the freak part, you're among friends who have taken a course in Survival 101," at this point his eyes became overcast as a memory tried to forced it's way to his mind, but he stopped it before the images could come to mind. "Some things that I guess would make us victims, too. At least two positive things have come from all of this."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You're a great actress," She elbowed him in the side, shame reflected on her face as she apologized for her deception. "And I think we just found a nickname for you." He added with his white smile gleaming brightly in the firelight.

* * *

**Well, that's all I have for now. I really hadn't intended for this chapter to be so long but here we are 8 pages later. Anyway, Part 3 should pretty much sum up everything quite vividly and explain why things are as they are for Chapter 2 onward. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to fav/follow/review! (Also, if someone would like to act as my beta and you meet the sites qualifications, please shoot me a PM.)  
**

**Peace and love.**


	7. It's Complicated: Part 3

**Soooo... I'm alive...**

**I'm so sorry everyone for the terribly long wait! I didn't realize how much time had passed since I updated last until I started the summer session at my university. I can't believe it's been 11 months since I last promised an update, and I have learned my lesson. Anyway, here is part three of my filler, however, I have decided to add a fourth chapter to this since I feel I can at least get three pages off the ideas I have to continue where this chapter leaves off. Chapter 5 has... well... -_- Between two classes this summer, a part-time job, volunteering and life in general, I will complete the chapter, but can't give a specific date. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me since I first started this story and thanks to those who have joined me along the way. Your reviews have been a big help in at least pushing me to finish my chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Hellsing. Blaze/Pyro, Terrance and the gang, and the rest of the OC are my own creations and should not be used without my permission.**

**Now, without further adieu, Part 3!**

* * *

The beating resonated in her ears; its tone was rhythmic, fleshy, and foretold of the five liters of vital fluid that rushed through the organ every minute. The more she focused in on the sound the more it pulled her into its all-consuming pulse...

"Blaze!" Finally, G-Man's voice cut through to her, pulling her back from her silent observation. She quickly pulled her eyes from his chest and met the concern that flowed from gray eyes. This was the third time during a game of Texas Hold 'Em that evening that she had zoned out. At the moment all eyes were on her, leading the girl to believe that they had attempted to pull her out of her spell for quite a while.

"Are you okay?" Blaze turned to find Troy standing at a respectful distance from her, his eyes full of intrigue but he was wise enough to keep his distance in fear of her swinging out at him. Their relationship over the past few weeks was still strained, but leagues better than what it originally was. She nodded firmly and gave a small smile as she went back to the game, trying to play off her embarrassment. Was she ever glad Terrance wasn't there to see her odd start. With the eyes of the group watching, Blaze revealed her with a grin knowing that she had beaten the best hand at the table.

"Royal Flush." She called eliciting a groan of disbelief from G-Man who held the second best hand, a straight flush, and gained laughter from everyone else.

"I just taught you this game, how in the world are you beating us?" The young teen growled playfully through clenched teeth as he ran his fingers through his thick, curly hair. He only gained a wicked smile from the female as she joyfully collected her large mound of junk food and retired to her 'room'. Once the door was closed and the privacy sheet was pulled down over the teller window, Blaze dropped everything and slid down the wall and tore greedily into her haul and within moments she had consumed everything and still wasn't satisfied. As she sat against the cool wall, a wonderful relief to the heat building within her body, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and tried her best to stop the trembling that had engulfed her since she had been pulled from her frozen state earlier.

She didn't know what was wrong with her; for the past few weeks, she had been plagued by an almost never-ending hunger which nearly threatened to wipe out their monthly food supply. After getting literally caught with her hand in a cookie jar with various other empty wrappers and containers around her, she resolved to deal with the hunger with copious amounts of water and if that didn't sate her, then sleep was her only other option. Blaze would rather spare herself the embarrassment and the boys any problems of having them see just exactly how weak she was.

* * *

After many hours on his feet, Terrance finally managed to find his way back to his makeshift home in the wee hours of the morning. Hoping to not disturb his resting friends, the teen turned off his flashlight and used the low light of the lantern in Blaze's room to guide his way to bed. Once he landed quietly in bed, the boy quickly embraced the sweet embrace of sleep that began to seep further into his being and cloud the edges of his vision. However, no matter how tired he was, sleep kept eluding the youth. Soon, one minute turned into three, then into five. Something was nagging at him, like something in the back of his mind was telling him something was off around him, but he knew that the notion was ridiculous. Everyone was asleep and probably had been for hours, which was exactly what he wanted but couldn't seem to obtain as he turned to his side to face the ticket booth. The boy stubbornly squeezed his eyes closed, hoping against all hope that this wasn't another sleepless night and after another few minutes of resting with his subconscious nagging at him, the boy finally opened his eyes to stare blankly at the wall in front of him. After his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room, Terrance noticed the small stream of light that flooded from Blaze's room.

_I could have sworn that her door was closed when I arrived..._ the boy thought as he studied the unusual change. She never left the door open or ajar when she was in the room, her natural instinct to hear someone enter the tiny space rather than sneak up on her. Terrance shuttered at what they could have possibly have done to her to have made her that untrusting of people. Sitting up on his cot, the boy eventually convinced himself to check on the odd girl and finally close the door to finally drift to sleep. As he approached the door, he could see through the gap in the door to find Blaze's cot was empty or rather hadn't been laid in as the thick blanket over it hadn't been disturbed. With concern burning through him, the boy gently knocked on the door and called out for the girl quietly. When he didn't receive an answer he pushed the door open slowly as to not disturb her if she were simply huddled in a corner curled up with a book as she often times was at this late hour as she waited for him to come home.

"Blaze," He began as he stuck his head into the room to first check behind to door before entering, "are you still..." Terrance couldn't even finish his sentence as his eyes fell upon his friend. Seated comfortably underneath the teller counter, Blaze held an unconscious G-Man in her arms with her lips fastened to his neck. It took only seconds for him to recognize the dark liquid pooling around her lips was blood as it trailed down his brother's neck. A deafening roar escaped from the other brother before he became mentally aware that he was charging at the girl to free his injured brother from her grasp.

Blaze, being that she wasn't human to begin with, had absolutely no trouble keeping the young man back from her victim. A swift kick to the midsection caused Terrance to fly back into the door, the nearly deafening sound of him smashing into the metal caused all parties to wake with a start to find Terrance getting up again to pry his brother from the female. Having just returned to reality from the sweet embrace of sleep, the boys were terribly confused for a few seconds as to why Terrance was fighting with the most passive member of their group until Jerry bound for the door to pull Terrance away. After taking in the horrific scene and his shouts and efforts joining those of Terrance's, the black shroud that was used as a privacy curtain finally fell to reveal the animalistic girl and her prey. With a joined effort Jerry and Terrance managed to take back the dreadfully pale boy whom Jerry carried off quickly while both Terrance and Blazed focused their attention on one another.

To say that Terrance was livid would have been the understatement of his lifetime. As he took in the irate orange eyes and red grin of the young woman before him, he couldn't help but curse the day he ever found her in that laboratory, but in reality, he also couldn't help but hate himself for putting his brother in harm's way. Just the thought of allowing her to stay in their sanctuary, their home, and the fact that he allowed a creature with no humanity left in her to destroy the sanctity of their home...he launched himself at her again, this time, he was ready for her to kick out. After grabbing her leg mid kick, Terrance threw her as far and as hard as he could into the door. The girl didn't even seem fazed by his sudden show of strength and was back on her feet within seconds, ready to grab him by the shoulders as he moved to shove her out of the room. Using the momentum of his attack, Blaze used her superior strength and tossed him out instead, yet in his anger, Terrance quickly grabbed her and brought her down on top of him. As they continued to tussle on the platform, overturning the cots and anything else in their way, Jason was left completely frozen in horror at the violence. Troy, with his knowledge of first aid, had helped G-Man as much as he could in order to slow the bleeding before running out with Jerry to speed away toward the clinic completely leaving the three alone.

Jason's pulse and breathing were erratic as he witnessed the destruction to yet another home and nearly jumped out of his skin after watching Terrance drop kick Blaze into the food shelf, knocking her and it over with a loud crash. Yet again, he was completely helpless as the scene unfolded before him and on instinct, brought his knees to his chest and covered his ears in an attempt to block out what was happening...to stop the memories from flooding back from the time before the Invasion. Terrance's move seemed effective as it knocked the air from Blaze and took her a few moments to pull herself up, however, this time instead of the look of mirth she hard been wearing during their scuffle, murderous intent shown brightly in her eyes and with a shrill that seemed to rattle the walls, she launched at her attacker with a speed not even she knew she possessed and knocked Terrance flat on his back and slide him to the edge of the platform. She quickly pounced on her assailant, her legs landing painfully on the teen's arms effectively pinning them to his sides. His rough cry was what seemed to snap Jason from his trance finally bringing his attention to the fight that would soon meet its end as Blaze began to wrap her hands around Terrance's throat. Using the strength of her grip as motivation, Terrance was finally able to pull one of his arms free and made attempts to fend her off, but in her bloodlust, it only served to excite her more and strengthen her resolve to ring the life out of him. After failing to deter her, the boy grabbed at one of her hands to ease her grip on him. "Jason!" He cried out strongly, his flaming light brown eyes landed on the boy frozen no more than ten feet away from him. "You're- not helpless," he gasped as her hands tightened, his raspy breaths were now mingled with her chilling giggles. "You aren't- the helpless chil-d anymore." Jason only seemed even more turned off by the idea of moving to assist his friend, his face was drained of any color and cold sweat ran it's course down his face. His body trembled at the idea of stepping in, the idea of punishment made him sink back further into his cot. Even if he wanted to help, he was too caught up in watching his past unfold before him to move an inch. Again he felt like that small six-year old who sought refuge under the kitchen table.

As he watched his friend begin to lose his struggle to keep breathing, Terrance turned to him one more time and with the last bit of air he had left stated, "Do for me...what you couldn't...for your mother..." That seemed to have gotten Jason's full attention now as he continued to look on, his mind recalling how his mother's body fell lifeless under the body of her attacker as she has tried to protect him from his abusive stepfather. As he looked into Terrance's eyes as his head rolled to face Jason, he knew that could never again allow himself captured by that glassy glazed stare. He found a new strength inside him that took all the helplessness he felt at the moment of his mother's death and pushed him off the cot to grab the closest thing to him- an aluminum baseball bat- and with everything in him swung at Blaze's head just as she turned toward him. He hit her right above her right ear and with a sickening pop on impact, the force of his swing caused her to roll a few feet away from her victim, knocked unconscious by the terrified teen who let the bloody weapon slip from his grasp and he tried not to vomit from what he had just done.

As he stood there motionlessly taking in all that had transpired, he heard a deep gasp escape the once still body of his friend. Terrance having slipped into the blackness off asphyxiation began to fill his lungs with the sweet air his lung desperately needed. After a few seconds of deep, ragged breaths he began to take in his surroundings to find Jason had just called to his knees at his feet, tears streaming from his eyes as his guilt for breaking the pledge he had made so long ago began to eat at his mind. Sitting up, Terrance made the laborious struggle of standing, his body beginning to feel every punch, kick, and slap, and made his way toward the young man who had saved him...only to overlook the youth in favor of the bat next to him. Shuffling his way over to the unconscious girl, Terrance grabbed her roughly by the collar and dragged her to the edge of the platform only to drop her with her head slightly over the edge. In the hard silence of the tunnels, the young men could hear the light breathing of the young woman who should have been dead, but Terrance wasn't too bothered by the development as he took a few steps back and raised the bat over his head to finish what he had started. However, before he could finish his swing Jason had rushed him and kept his arm from lowering any further. "You can't do this; you can't kill her!" The young man pleaded even though he was vaguely aware of what she had done to the group. Terrance now turned his cold gaze to Jason who nearly dropped his hold on Terrance with the look of pure malice that radiated from his eyes, his face completely emotionless as he took on the blond. With very little effort, Terrance pulled out of Jason's tight grip to then ram the flat end of the handle into his stomach, winding Jason enough for him to fall unceremoniously to the concrete. Raising the bat again, Terrance nearly swung until Jason kicked him in the knee, nearly causing the youth to fall on the tracks below. With renewed anger, Terrance turned on Jason and attempted to kick him away when the teen caught his leg and tried to pull him down. "I swear to God if try that shit again, I will knock you out and take her with me!" His struggling, unfortunately, didn't truly affect Terrance as he kicked the youth off and punched him in the face twice to subdue the teen. As Jason's groaning form was dragged a few feet away, Terrance returned to his prey, raising the bat again knowing that he wouldn't face another interruption.

"You can take her corpse with you when you leave. " He said harshly as he swung through...only to pause just centimeters from her forehead. The wind of his swing blew her now chin length hair back from her face. He couldn't do it and he couldn't understand why. He couldn't kill her. Even as he lifted the bat again, he couldn't even move his arm as he continued to look at her face. Ever since he and G-Man were left to fend for themselves at such a young age, the young man had long ago consigned himself to do whatever it took to survive and lived by the code of a life for a life. So even as he imagined his brother, who was pale and motionless in his arms, bleeding death only twenty minutes ago, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the female. He felt nothing but anger and mentally hurt by what this young woman had done, but he couldn't bring himself to avenge his brother. He had never felt this hesitance before in his life and as he stood there, he continued to search within himself for the cause of his inability to act. Slowly, he lowered himself and reached forward taking the unconscious and rapidly healing girl by the chin. He turned her face toward him and studied her face. Long lashes dusted over discolored cheeks bruised from his punches to stop her, her once small, doll-like lips that curled into the most enchanting smiles were new swollen and split. Her forehead and dark brows were now stained with blood that leaked from her mending wound. Just as he was moving to brush her wild hair back from obstructing his inspection of her, Terrance's pocket began to vibrate and ring. He could only imagine that it was either Troy or Jerry calling to deliver the news that he had already anticipated, he almost neglected to answer the call in favor of moving his hand toward her neck...but quickly fought against it. Maybe the impending news would help make his decision much easier and after all, he was anything but a coward. After retrieving his phone from his pocket Terrance wordlessly answered the call, his heart beating at an even pace as he braced for the news.

"He's alive," he heard Jerry's deep tenor state with a sigh of relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said nonchalantly.

"No, your brother is alive. We barely mad it in time to save him but fortunately, Jonas and Gina were prepped and ready by the time we got here. Gina just came and told us that he made it through surgery but the next few days will be rough. " Everything else after that had been lost to the teen as he took in the news. His gaze had once again fallen on Blaze.

"My brother needs me. How soon can you get back here to guard her?" The young man asked, cutting off the giant's report.

"Ten minutes if I gas it. She's still alive?"

"For the moment she is. Just get here." He disconnected the call. If he had listened any closer, he would have heard the sigh and tone of relief in his friend's voice. Looking over the female once again, he once again moved his hand over her neck, this time, he actually dared to ghost his fingers over it, his tips finding her pulse strong beneath them. After a few moments of consideration, the young man's hand moved upward to attempt to brush back the female's hair. He, however, stopped as he couldn't justify the intimate contact and settled on lifting her into his arms to return her to her room. This time, he removed every light source and the black fabric that covered the window then locked her in the room from the outside.

Terrance scoffed at what could have possibly made him hold off on taking her life, but by the time he was done with her _she_ would come to regret that decision.

* * *

**So, yeah. That's it for Part 3. What do you guys think? Please don't forget to R&amp;R. I don't know when I will have another update for you guys since I have a 6-7 page paper due for class and with the fall session rapidly approaching, but once again I appreciate you all so much for sticking with me. **

**Until next time, peace and love. :)**


End file.
